New Overlord Vampire
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Takeshi is the youngest son of Ren, however, he has one extra demon soul inside of him. Because of this, he's sent to Yokai Acadamy to continue his education, but what he didn't know is that the school is a school for monsters. But he only has three years here and he has to survive a number of girls wanting him. OCx Harem New Overlord Sequal.
1. Chapter 1

Takeshi laid on the branch of a tree looking up at the sky. This world wasn't cleaner than his world but it had its charms. He raised his arm with a chain dangling from his wrist. Sighing he let his arm dangle once again. His dad was sending him to this place called Yokai Academy to get him away from city life. He objected but his mother agreed. But there was a debate between his older siblings. But in the end they agreed, his powers needed to be in check and going to another world school seemed like the best idea.

Unlike his other siblings his powers where unstable and had to be sealed. He didn't like it but what could he do. Looking down the road he then saw his bus coming up. He jumped off the tree and landed with a solid thud, he picked up his bags from the bottom of the tree as the bus came to a stop. The doors opened and a creepy looking bus driver, it creped him out but he got on the bus either way.

He walked over to a seat sat down and looked outside wondering what his life would have in store from.

OOOOO 12 months earlier.

A man of around 25 years stood looking out the window at the strange world. Another man in white robes and creepy eyes. The robed man looked over a few papers for a new student to his school.

"You know I don't normally do this for anyone." he said.

"Yeah but don't forget you owe me for that incident a few years ago." the other man said.

"Point. But we may have a problem with your son. Uncontrollable powers can disrupt our barrier."

"Don't worry some of my Miko's, girls and myself sealed that power but I have no idea how effective it will be."

"Ok... I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a crash course in teaching." he said as he left leaving the robed man sitting there.

"Things are about to get interesting here." the robed man sniggered.

OOOOO

The bus arrived at Yokai and Takeshi got off looking at the new school. It was like a very Gothic castle. He was impressed. The bus then drove away and Takeshi walked into the woods. Granted the wood was creepy but he when hunting with his eldest sister a number of times so he didn't really care. Walking along he stopped and looked around, he heard something. Shrugging he turned back and continued on but just then.

DING DING DING

"Is that a bike?" Takeshi asked stopping looking behind him.

"Look out!" a female voice said.

Takeshi was about to dodge but the bike hit him hard. The next thing he knew he was face down on the mud. Groaning he got up moving his hand for a better position. As he did his hand landed on something warm and silky soft. Looking up his eyes widened. A girl laid there, she had long pink hair, a green school girl uniform with a tan skirt. She also had a rosary around her neck. But she was absolutely cute it was almost inhuman.

"Ooooo." she moaned.

Takeshi realised his hand was on her thigh and quickly removed it but his face was bright red.

"Sorry I'm anaemic so I get dizzy sometimes." she said.

"Ah it's ok, here let me help you up." Takeshi said getting up with her.

But as he helped her up a sharp pain hit him and he looked at his hand to see a cut. The girl saw it and took out a tissue.

"I'm sorry."

But as she got closer the smell of blood got to her and made her woozy. She wrapped her arms around him making the both of them fall over. She edged closer to Takeshi's neck.

'Ok what's happening?' Takeshi thought.

"I'm sorry but you see I'm a Vampire." she said before...

CHU

Takeshi howled in pain. The girl withdrew herself realising what she just did.

"I'm sorry I did it again. I'm Moka."

"Takeshi." he said as he got up. "You said that you're a vampire, do you mean garlic, crosses and holy water vampire?"

Moka cheated up. "That's right." she said as she picked up her bike.

"By the way you have the most delicious blood. Best I've ever tasted." she said dreamily.

Takeshi picked up his bags and walked along with her.

"So your first time too?"

"Hai, so err do you like vampires?"

Takeshi gave some thought to the question. "Well I never met a Vampire before but I've always found Vampires interesting."

"Really?"

"Yep I hope you and I can be friends."

That made the Vampire jump on him in joy and hold on to him tightly.

OOOOO after the opening ceremony.

Takeshi sat in a class room with a deadpan look as a cheery catgirl teacher started to talk.

"Kay welcome to Yokai Academy and I'll be your homeroom teacher. I'm Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. Now as you know Yokai is a school for monsters." she said.

While the others cheered Takeshi just groaned. He knew that from the start.

"This brings me to to rule 1. You have to remain in your human form. I hope everyone understands this because it is the first rule to survive in the human world. To practice this you are required to refrain from telling people your monster identity. Even to your fellow students."

As the teacher finished a broad looking student spoke up.

"Demo Sensei can't we just eat humans starting with the girls?" he asked.

Takeshi gave a good look at him. Big man yes but quite possibly dangerous. But he just looked the other way not interested in a fight.

"Silly there won't be any humans here. Now the school is surrounded by a barrier making us invisible to the humans."

'Apart from me but...' Takeshi thought looking at his hand. 'am I really classed as human?'

Just then the door swung open and to Takeshi surprise Moka entered.

"I'm sorry I got lost in the halls after the ceremony sorry I'm late." she said.

"It's ok just take any empty seat." the sensei said.

As Moka entered the entire male populous of the class when into an uproar.

"Wh-who is that?" one asked.

"So pretty."

"It can't be a disguise she's just too... too.. beautiful."

She walked passed them until.

"Takeshi-kun?" she asked as she saw her friend.

"Moka-san..." Takeshi said.

"It's you Takeshi." she said as she flung herself on him practically choking him.

As Moka did this however the entire male populous of the class when into an uproar again.

"Hey who's he?" one asked.

"How does he know her."

"How does he rate."

As this happened the broad student licked his lips. Takeshi was going to be his food.

OOOOO after class.

Takeshi and Moka walked along the corridor to their next lesson with Moka on his arm. As they walked the male students looked at Takeshi with death in their eyes while the female students looked at Moka with death in their eyes. While Moka couldn't care, Takeshi felt a chill run down his back as he thought what his siblings would think if he had a Vampire girlfriend. Or even what his beast friend back home would think. In no time they made it to the next class and took their seats with the class coming in as well. After they sat down they waited for a long time.

"Hey where's sensei?" one student asked.

Just then the door opened and a male teacher entered.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't find the room." he said.

As the girls gave out screamed in delight Takeshi looked up with his eyes wide. He saw a man in his mid twenties dressed in a white and blue tee-shirt with camo trousers. But the face of the teacher he recognised as he had one gold eye and one brown. His hair was a fair colour and a short braid at the back. As the teacher wrote on the board he just could contain his surprise.

"Wait a min... DAD!?" Takeshi practically yelled.

He was met by a flying rubber that hit him on the forehead that left a smoking mark and sent him to the floor. The class just looked between Takeshi and the teacher with surprise.

"Takeshi you'll call me sensei when we are in class." he said.

"Hai... sensei." Takeshi grumbled.

Moka just looked at sensei and mouthed 'Dad' with several of the classmates with wide eyes. Takeshi recovered and sat in his seat with his head down.

"Takeshi I want to talk to you after class."

"Hai sensei."

"Anyway I'm Ren and I'll be your tutor for history." Ren said.

There was a groan from the class. "Now I now that history is a boring subject but I'll do all I can to make it interesting. Now who here has ever heard of the Overlord?"

A murmur went around the room for a moment before Moka raised her hand.

"Ah miss?"

"Akasha, Moka Akashia."

"Ok can you please tell us what the Overlord is."

Moka stood. "The Overlord was a cross between a human and a monster created by a group of gods called the Black gods to create hybrid being of all of their demon kinds. The plan backfired and created something incredibly evil. This evil created a heart known as the tower heart that generated all evil for the Overlord so he could go out and rule. During his travels the Overlord them met an alchemist who created the Minion's, an imp like race who followed the Overlord's orders without any questions."

She paused for a moment as she thought about what to say next.

"This happened years ago however the third Overlord tried to take over Europe he was then sent by several wizards and Vampires sealed him in another dimension with his evil. The Overlord is the only monster that has the SS-class ranking."

"Very good Akasha-san." Ren said.

'Jeez dad try to keep a low profile.' Takeshi thought in annoyance at his dad.

The lesson continued without a hitch and it was mostly interesting to say the least. Most of the class even commented about the interest of it. At the end of it Moka waited outside for Takeshi as he leaned on one of the front desk's while his dad leaned on the teachers desk.

"So how's it been going so far?" Ren asked.

"It's the first day." Takeshi replied in a deadpan tone.

"Ok what is it?"

"Why am I here?"

"Your powers as we both know are in a constant flux." Ren sighed before continuing. "Look I know this was quite sudden but it's important. We don't know the extant of your powers because of me. That blasted demon soul gave me a month's headache." Ren said as he rubbed his temple remembering the pain.

This time Takeshi sighed, he had to admit his dad did have a point. "Dad gomenasi I need to think before I speak." he sniggered.

"True besides I think that most of the girls in the class like you."

Takeshi's face went immediately red. He did notice but did his father really have to point that out?

"That Akasha girl also looks good. She'd make a fine girlfriend."

"DAD!" Takashi yelled as his face went even redder.

"Hell if your lucky you may even get a harem just like me and a few of your siblings." Ren said laughing.

Takashi shook at that thought and punched his dad square in the face. Ren fell to his knees sniggering away while Takeshi walked off with Moka following close behind. Just then Sizo followed them. Something was about to go down.

OOOOO

Moka and Takeshi sat on a bench while getting some home made lunch inside them. Moka sat drinking some tomato juice while Takeshi dived into some pork katsu curry. He ate it unbelievably fast. After eating it he slouched on the seat and accepted a tomato juice from Moka. Maybe staying wasn't such a bad idea after all. His eyes then fell onto the vampire's rosary.

"Moka why do you ware that?" he asked pointing at the rosary.

"Ya'know I don't know myself. I used to know but I don't know any more." she admitted.

Takeshi looked to the sky and sighed. "Your lucky." he then held his arm up and a chain dangled from his wrist. "This seal keeps my powers in check. You see my dad passed on different powers to me and my siblings. But my powers are in flux that could destroy me."

"That's so sad. What are you?"

As she said those words an awkward silence came between the two. What was he supposed to say? He's the son of the Overlord the master of all evil.

"Oh wait we're not supposed to tell others are we?"

"Iie we're not." Takeshi mentally thanked that rule. If everyone knew that he was part Overlord then all hell would brake lose.

Just then his senses bombarded him and he dived forward into a role. He then turned to see Sizo with his fist in the wall next to Moka who was scared.

"Damn your fast. I thought I pound your head in." said the broad student.

"For?"

"Being near Moka fool."

"Well if we are going to fight this isn't the place to do it."

"Follow me then."

OOOOO a few minutes later outside the main school grounds.

Moka stood not to far away as the two boys looked at each other. However up on a hill Ren sat down to watch. He needed to know if Takeshi needed to be stopped during the fight. The power his son had could destroy the world that almost eclipsed his own power.

"So whoever wins gets Moka." Sizo said.

"I hate it but that's the deal."

"Good."

At that moment Sizo's flesh and clothing ripped into pieces as his muscles became larger and his face became misshapened. Sizo growled in anger as he looked at Takeshi while Moka stared at the two in shock.

"I'm an Ogre!" Sizo said triumphantly.

Takeshi just looked at him with a deadpan look on his face as the wind blew making his brown hair wave.

"Meh I've taken down bigger guys then you." Takeshi said with a little smirk. "Seal break one." he then said with one of the locks on his bracelet opening.

Sizo roared in anger and charged at Takeshi. The teen didn't move one inch scaring Moka half to death. Her heart thumped harder and harder until Sizo delivered a punch to Takeshi who just held up a hand. As Sizo's fist met Takeshi dust flew up covering the two. The dust settled a moment later and Moka stared in shock as she looked at Takeshi's arm which looked like a large gauntlet that looked like bone. Sizo's eyes where wide and his jaw looked like it fell off it's hinges.

"What the..." was all Moka and Sizo could say before Takeshi kicked Sizo square in the face sending him flaying a good 10 feet away from him.

"Ahhh!" Takeshi yelled shaking his wrist about. "Ahhhh ok that hurt."

Sizo came charging in again this time much faster. Takeshi saw him but didn't have time to react as Sizo backhanded him into Moka. Takeshi slowly got up but as she did Moka placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked to her, as he did she got a good look at his eyes. They weren't brown like they were before but a bright golden colour. She was shocked to say the least but for some reason it seemed familiar.

"Please don't do this I don't want you to get hurt." she moaned making Takeshi smile.

"Hey I cannot call myself a man if I don't beat this guy up." he said but as was about to move but he slipped on a rock.

As he fell he tied to grab onto something but his hand landed on Moka's rosary. He fell into the mud taking the rosary with him. After getting up he looked at what was in his hand before looking at a surprised Moka. A bright flash of light blinded him and someone else stood in front of him. She looked almost like Moka but her hair was a silvery white with her eyes being a blood red colour. Her body had also become a lot more curvy that it was before. Fangs protruded from her mouth making Takeshi shake a bit.

'When this rosary is removed I get really scary.' Takeshi heard in his head.

"Wh-what is this power?" Sizo said in fear. "It's not her any-more it's something else."

The smoke cleared and Moka's new form could now be seen by all. Takeshi got up looking at her in surprise.

"Red eyes...and unearthly power! So the legends are true! The most fearsome of monsters- a vampire!" Sizo nearly yelled in shock.

"Fearsome I wouldn't go that for, but I thought you wanted to snuggle. So why not show us how strong you are and gimme a hug?" the new Moka said in a seductive voice while offering her hand to Sizo.

The Ogre charged in and fast, before Takeshi could do anything Sizo's landed on her side but she didn't move. Sizo stared in shock while the young Overlord looked up and down her with interest trying to figure out how she was doing it. The Ogre gulped.

"Learn your..." Moka said as she kicked him in the jaw. "PLACE!"

Sizo flew a few feet away and landed on his back unconscious from the kick.

"Typical monster. All talk no size." she said with a smile before she turned her attention to Takeshi.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed." Takeshi said as his bone armour disappeared.

"Not afraid of me are you?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Why would I be?" he asked handing the rosary to her. "Besides that was a good fight."

Moka smiled and walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek making him blush. "Well maybe I'll let you fight me soon, and you should now when you touch the other me," she said before leaning in to his ear. "Your also touching me stud."

She then placed the rosary back on her chain before fainting into bright red faced Takeshi's arms.

"This girl is going to dive me nuts." he muttered to himself.

OOOOO

The next day after school Takeshi brought Moka to the roof of the School. The young vampire felt like this was a confession scenario but as Takeshi looked over the fence she sensed another person watching from nearby. Looking around she could almost see Ren who was more or less trying to hide.

"Damn old man won't leave me alone." Takeshi moaned.

"Oi I'm not that old!" Ren yelled unintentionally from his hiding spot. "Besides I got a few hundred years to go before you can call me that."

"Is there a reason why you brought me up here?" Moka asked.

"Yeah." Takeshi said turning to face her. "Since I know your secret I think it only best you know mine."

"Err ok."

"Ok I'm an Overlord."

Moka just stared at him for a moment... "WHAT? YOU MEAN AS IN RULER OF ALL EVIL AND HEART OF DARKNESS OVERLORD?" she cried out backing up a bit in shcok

"Yep but after the tower heart got destroyed, all the evil left as such I'm good...more or less." Takeshi admitted.

"But but then your father is..." Moka tried to say but couldn't get her words out.

"An Overlord too? Yeah but you can say I'm the Original New Overlord." Ren said from his hiding spot.

"Now Moka you told me your true identity and I'll keep it a secret but as long as you keep mine a secret. Deal friend?" Takeshi asked holding his hand out to her.

Moka just smiled and took his hand.


	2. Kurumu of the dark dream

The morning came around fast for Takeshi. He groaned as sat up and as his vision cleared, sun filtered in his eyes nearly making him blind. Covering his eyes he stood and walked out thanking whoever was watching over for separate rooms. Most of the boys had changed half way through the night. Into whatever as he moved over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face not paying attention to anyone.

OOOOO

As the students walked to the school they came across the girls and a few, one of them being Moka, stood out.

"It's her! It's Moka!" one of the guys yelled out.

"She looks even cuter then usual... like there's a golden light around her." another one said.

It wasn't far from the truth as she did have a glow about her. Takeshi's father told him about a book about a bad love story involving vampires that glowed. While Moka had a glow at least it wasn't the way his father descried it.

"So bright! So bright!" one of the guys said

"Moka Akashiya is the hottest girl in school ever!"

But as she moved towards the school Takeshi and Moka made eye contact. Time almost stopped as the two eyes met.

"Morning Moka." he waved.

Almost immediately the pink haired vampire dived into a hug at him. "Morning Takeshi!" she yelled.

The atmosphere began to darken as the male student body was filled with jealousy. And to a certain extent the female student body.

"Moka with a guy?! I won't stand for it!" a guy said ready to change.

"Him again? Why him? Why him?!"

"It's just wrong just wrong!"

Takeshi just sighed and shook his head. 'Thanks dad.' he moaned as the guys and girls emitted a dark aura around them to which he paid no attention to.

OOOOO

The two then found a good place to sit away from everyone.

"So with with your seal your just a normal human until you unlock one seal?" Moka asked.

"Yep, it keeps my powers in check." Takeshi said.

"Well I'm here for you. If there's anything I can do... just ask, ok?"

Takeshi blushed as he wondered what to talk about.

"Moka..." he muttered. "Why are you so nice to me?"

She leaned in close to him making his heart race. "Why? Because I.. I..." she leaned in even more until he could feel her breath on his neck, was he about to give his first kiss to a vampire? "I love to suck your blood." she said before her teeth entered his neck.

He yellowed out in pain as he could feel his blood drain as she stayed there for a moment before jumping and walked around in circles holding onto his neck in pain.

"Oww!" he yelled. "Again! She did it again!"

Looking to her all she could do was just give a cute smile. "I'm sorry." she said. "Your sent is just so intoxicating. I think I'm addicted to your blood Takeshi!"

Takeshi looked down with fury building inside him he had just about had it. "Takeshi?"

"I'm not your personal cafeteria!" he said running into the forest.

"Wait Takeshi!" she yelled but he was gone.

Takeshi rested up against a tree. "Why does she have to suck my blood every time? Wait what if she only hangs out with me because she wants my blood."

He shook his head a bit as he walked along. 'Can't lose my only friend at this school.' he thought.

As he walked he came towards a pool before hearing a noise.

"Someone please help me..." a female voice said.

Turing around he could see a blue haired girl with the normal uniform skirt with a jumper on. "Please help me." she said. "I feel faint."

His mind buzzed and he moved over over to her. "Here let me help you up." he said taking her arm and helping her to stand."

"Oh thank you so much." the bluenet said. "I've always been delicate, you see. It's my chest. See I have these spasms..." she said as she pressed herself against him. "... And my chest feels so tight...like it could burst."

She began to press her breasts against his chest making him very red. He tried to think of something else as the movement of her chest became more profound.

"Please look into my eyes." she said making him look into her eyes. "My name is Kurumu Kurono let's be friends ok?"

She smile as her hypnotising power began to work on this male fool. Takeshi on the other hand could see what she was trying to do. His two Succubus sisters taught him that, whatever this girl was planning for him, his Overlordic power denied any hypnotic effects to work on him.

"Takeshi." Moka called out.

He turned to face her making Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Coming." he called before looking at the bluenett. "Say we don't we have lunch sometime?" he asked before following the pinkett laving the other one just starring at the boy who just denied her.

"What just happened?" she said. "No man can resists my charms. How the hell is that even possible?" she asked no one in particular.

OOOOO

After getting back to the school Moka was glancing at Takeshi every now and again. She had saw him with that blue haired girl, she was close to him to make her worried. She had bigger breasts, blue hair... were these the things he liked? Looking down she began to follow what Miss Nekonome was saying.

'Takeshi what is that girl to you?' she thought to herself. 'Why am I so shocked?'

 _'I'm not you're personal cafeteria.'_ came to her mind.

She looked down in mix of shame and guilt. 'Why do I always feel like sucking blood when I'm with Takeshi.'

All of a sudden Takeshi sneezed before sniffing and getting back to work. Moka looked at him. She wondered if Overlords held a grudge, if so for how long?

'Not long' said a voice making Moka looked around.

OOOOO

"Ok.. so..." Ren went as his class listened, well except for a blue haired teen.

'How? How? How can he resist my charm?! No male can resist me, so why can he?' her mind buzzed.

"Sir," a student said getting Ren's attention. "Does that mean that whoever spends enough time with someone of another... well species means that they become immune to them?"

Ren was silent for a moment as he thought. "Well... I wouldn't say that per say." he said getting Kurumu's attention. "While it is true it's not completely true as they become aware of some things. However high level tricks will effect them. Basic trick like charm or say kissing someone to make them a slave would not work. In the past some hunters used this trick to become immune to the most basic of attacks, but that's with humans. If the attacker is a monster on the other hand then depending on the attack it can have varying effects going from not working at all to becoming a mindless slave. Now lest get back…."

As he began to talk again Kurumu looked at Ren. Word had already gotten though the school that Ren was Takeshi's father. Some people where already planning to cozy up to him. But she knew that would be more of a problem then it would be worth. But high level hypnosis… that could work.

OOOOO

Takeshi and Moka walked along the corridor before a voice called out to them.

"Yo they say your a vampire." a voice said making them turn to see a bluenet in a creamy fleece and short skirt and knee high socks.

"Kurumu, you know we're not supposed to tell people." Takeshi said.

"Well, it's the talk in class 1." she said jumping down and looking at Moka.

She landed with on her feet making people look at her with amazement.

"Wow, so graceful." one said.

"She's almost as cute as Moka! It's impossible! Who is she?" asked another.

"I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu said secretly to them making Moka back up.

"Wait isn't it against the rules to revival your identity?" Moka asked.

"Yep, but something tells me this girl doesn't care." Takeshi said.

"Damn right because I cannot stand it!" the succubus said pointing at Moka. "An airhead like you getting in the way of my grand plan!"

'Plan?' both Takeshi and Moka thought.

"My plan to enslave the entire male student body!" she declared while making a sexy pose. "Operation Yokai Harem!"

Everyone in the immediate area looked at the succubus with wide eyes and deadpan looks.

"Really?" Takeshi asked. "My sisters could do a better job."

"My plan was infallible. Every boy in the school would be mesmerized by my beauty. Until YOU came along! And these fools fell for you instead! I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm! Do you hear?!" she declared before turning to Takeshi. "And you, in the forest you resisted my charm. That should be IMPOSSIBLE! But I decided to take you away from your little girlfriend to show her that she doesn't have a chance against me!"

Takeshi just smiled. "I'd like to see to tr….." his sentence tailed off as Kurumus eyes became swilling mists taking him into her gaze.

"Superior allure."

"Oooooo…." he muttered swaying.

Kurumu then pressed herself against him making Moka very, very jealous so much so that the others could feel it.

"Takeshi, don't she'll devour you." Moka said desperately.

"Devour me?" Takeshi asked in his haze. "Come on Moka! You're the one who sucks my blood."

Moka looked at him in shock before sniffing and running away.

OOOOO

In the nurses office Kurumu was on her knees on one of the beds while Takeshi was still in a trance.

"I did it!" she declared. "Oooo the look of shock on her face! That felt too good!" she then turned to the only man in the room.

"Now it'll be a cinch to make Takeshi my slave… and then.." she smiled with a blush.

She moved to him pulled him onto his knees and pulled him close to her cheats. At that moment the spell broke.

'Huh?!' his mind buzzed as he found himself between two large orbs. 'One moment I was trying to challenge Kurumu but...'

"I know your felling down Takeshi. I'm sorry let me make it all better." she said.

'What is she talking about? Why do I feel so weak?'

OOOOO

Moka sat on the stairs to the main entrance pouting.

"Why did I like Takeshi?" she asked herself. "Is it really for his blood? Am I really just..?"

'Weakling Takeshi was under a powerful hypnosis spell.'

"Epp." Moka gasped.

' ''Superior Allure'' is a heightened spell used for enslaving men.'

"Wh-what a voice from my Rosario?" Moka asked.

'I am your other self speaking from deep within your psyche using the rosario as a medium…'

"Mmmm my other self?" Moka asked.

'A succubus is a demon who confounds men. It's said that a man kissed by one will be a slave forever, you'd better hurry before he is lost forever.' the other Moka said.

OOOOO

Kurumu was on top of Takeshi who was still in his weakened state looking up at her.

"Ku..Kurumu?" he asked.

"Ooo I'll love this moment forever." she said leaning in and just as Moka came in pressed her lips against his.

Moka fell to her knees with tears beginning to from in her eyes. "No… I'm too late." she muttered.

A second later Kurumu broke off the kiss and looked over to Moka with a smile. She was about to say something before the feeling of an intense stare at her. She looked to Takeshi was quite clearly upset with her.

"That was my first kiss!" he almost yelled. "I don't care if your a succubus or not, you have no right to take something like that."

Kurumu and Moka both stared at Takeshi with wide eyes.

"Your not submitting to me?" Kurumu said as she became very angry and a pair of bat like wings came from her back as well as a tail coming. "I won't accept it! I'll destroy you both!"

"Ho, shit." Takeshi muttered before he was sent flying into a wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Moka cried and pushed Kurumu through a wall and outside.

"Owww." Takeshi moaned as he stood. "When did you get that strong?"

"Dunno." the vampire said.

"Grrrr, knocking me all the way out here, I suppose you think your strong. Now try it without the surprise, I'll finish you both!" Kurumu declared.

Moka turned to Takeshi. "Take off my Rosario, please, I cannot take it off by myself. But I have to free my powers." she said desperately.

"Right." he said crabbing the cross and pulled it but nothing happened.

"Huh." both of them said before being blasted out of the medical room.

The two of them landed in the forest and quickly got up.

"Why didn't it come off?" Moka asked.

"Well, I don't want to hit a girl but… seal break one." he said and part of his seal around his wrist unlocked.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked.

"You'll see, demon soul… true wings." he then said.

As soon as he said that a bright light came from his back and two bat like wings appeared. Kurumu and Moka where both surprised as he took off into the air and hovered in front of the succubus.

"H...how?" she asked.

"School rules I cannot say." Takeshi said before turning serious. "I don't want to fight you Kurumu, however I will if you do not stand down."

"My how chivalrous." she said mockingly. "But, this is where it ends!" she yelled flying directly at him.

Takeshi flew to the side but the succubus was faster then he was and intercepted him fast and hit him in the gut sending him to the ground. Before she could smile Takeshi flew directly at her sending her spinning before she recovered. She then shot and him fast and cut one of his wings making him crash into Moka.

"Owww." he moaned slightly brfore getting up and helping Moka up too.

As he did she looked at him. "Takeshi, remove my Rosary." she said making him look at her.

"What why?"

"So I can help you."

"Ok." he said grabbing onto the cross and tired to pull it but it didn't budge making the two look at it.

"Huh?" they both questioned before Kurumu knocked them into tree.

"Ha, pathetic. And you defeated Sizo? You should be ashamed." the succubus mocked.

"To be honest that was a team effort." Takeshi said. "But I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends."

"Same here!" Moka said.

"Well aren't you both cute. I'll just destroy you at the same time then." she declared before charging in again and the two dived to the side.

This time the rosary came off and Moka was covered in light.

"Wha.. what' happening?" Kurumu asked as she covered her eyes. "This power, no way it could be hers."

The inner Moka then stood next to the winged Takeshi.

"A vampire? No I cannot lose!" the succubus declared. "The race of the succubi is dying out therefore each one of us is given a great mission. To fine a male worthy of her offspring. That's why I wanted to enslave the boy's of Yokai because surely one of them onset enough to become my 'mate of fate'!"

'Wow, now I know how dad feels about mother Vesta.' Takeshi thought.

"But you two ruined my plans and you will pay!" she said charging in.

"We will pay? Moka asked. "For interfering with you selfish plans? You sweetheart need to learn some humility!"

Takeshi appered behind her and gave a kick in the back sending her into Moka who turned and grabbed her tail.

"Too slow." she said as she readied to throw the succubus. "What if I pull this off? Will you learn your place?" she asked and threw the girl to the ground.

The ground impacted and became a crater.

"Your attacks are too direct, too angry easy to predict." Takeshi said walking up to look at her with his wings gone.

"But you're just a little girl. Learn your place." Moka said as she stated to emit a dark aura. "And you'll never get any older."

But before she could do anything Takeshi stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a hint of disappointment. "That witch almost killed you."

"So? That doesn't mean she herself deserves to be killed." he said shocking the two. "Sure, she can be dark and violent, but so can I can some might say that about you too." saying that earned him a dark look from the vampire.

"Well, ok you make a good point. But don't get me wrong stud. I just don't want your blood to be stolen." she said taking the Rosary and put it back on her choker.

OOOOO next day.

"The Rosary talked to you?" Takeshi asked as he and Moka walked into school.

"Yep this is time that voice saved us. I wonder if the magical seal is weakening." Moka said.

"Humm, ask my dad. If he doesn't know then he'll get Celda in on it. She's an expert on magic." Takeshi said.

"Ok, but tell me the truth. If the Rosario stops working will you still like me?"

"Please what toy you take me for?" he asked smiling as he felt his heart beat fast.

They didn't say anything as they looked at each other.

"Good morning!" yelled a voice at the two making them jump and Takeshi fall.

"Kurumu what are you doing here?" Moka asked as Takeshi got up.

"I baked some cookies for you Takeshi." the succubus said with a smile holding up a basket of biscuits.

"Thank you but why for me?" he asked but knowing the answer.

"Remember when I said how I have to find my mate of fate? Well I have it's you!" she said making his jaw drop a bit. "You risked your life to save mine! I'm in love."

'Hero worship is more like it.' he thought.

Moka and Kururmu looked at each other with sparks in their eyes and not the good kind.

"I'm dead." he muttered.


	3. Clubs and new student

"Really?" Moka asked looking at Takeshi. "It's ok?"

The two stood in the woods next to the school having a bit of a chat about Moka's 'Takeshi blood allowance'. Takeshi gulped as he nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure." he said as the pink haired vampire came in close.

"Oh, Takeshi I'm so happy. This is the first time…." she leaned in and sank her fangs into his neck. "That your voluntarily letting me suck your blood!"

"Owwwww!" Takeshi yelled.

It had been a month since he came to the school and for whatever reason he liked it, if only to be closer to Moka the only problem was the blood donation he needed to give her. After the young vampire got her fill the young overlord fell head first into the ground.

"Mmmm you're so delicious." she muttered lovingly.

'Not to mention anaemic…' he thought. 'At least I heal quickly.'

OOOOO Ren's office.

"WHAT!" Ren yelled over the phone in his hand. "You're a devil Ikke?"

" _Not that kind of devil dad!_ " Ikke said over the phone. " _I was reborn into a devil, you know the whole god vs devil thing._ "

Ren sat back in his chair and covered his eyes. "Gezz." he muttered. "So who made you reborn?"

" _This beautiful red head by the name of Rias, and she's kinda my mistress. I have to do what she say's to a degree. Anyway how's Takeshi?_ "

"He's good, got two girls hanging around him, one a pink haired vampire and the other a voluptuous blue haired succubus. But he did seal brake at least twice to fight."

" _That's not good._ " Ikke said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, but I'll keep an eye on him as best I can. Anyway I need to got classes."

" _Same have fun pops._ "

OOOOO

Once everyone was in the class Miss Nekonome bounced in and wrote something on the board before turning to the others.

"As you all know the goal of this academy is to teach monsters how to coexist with human society. It's time to bring that to the next level! Starting today you will each join a club!" she said cheerfully.

'Oh great.' Takeshi thought as the rest of the class just stared at the catgirl teacher.

"There's no better way to understand human thinking then by participating in human sports and hobbies. Plus you'll get so much better at physical transformation by having to keep your human forms during different activities."

"Umm sensei?" one of the students said.

"Yes?"

"What club did you practice keeping your human form in?" he asked pointing at the teachers tail.

Miss Nekonome looked at the tail, embarrassed she moved up and scratched the students face. The class collectively had a sweat drop as they saw this before she went back behind her desk.

"Now, any more questions?" she asked but no one answered in fear of getting scratched. "Excellent! Then look over the list of clubs available and pick the one that suits you. Come and check out my newspaper club too!"

OOOOO

The club fair was in full swing as Moka and Takeshi looked at the fair.

"Wow, I didn't think there'd be so many!" Takeshi said walking into the crowd.

"What club should we join Takeshi?" Moka asked making him stop and think.

"The swim club?" he said shocking Moka before he went wide eye and hit himself. "No wait, you cannot go into water." he cupped his chin and thought. "Hummm it's too soon to decide. Let's check them out."

As they moved into the crowd and looked at the stalls. Most of them where downright creepy some where too full, however there was the martial arts club that Takeshi took interested in.

"Martial arts?" he asked as the guy in the ring looked to him.

"Interested? We do all kinds here." he said.

"Humm, I'll give it a shot." he said removing his tie, shoes jacket before climbing into the ring.

"Speciality?" his opponent asked.

"Mixed." Takeshi replied.

"Ok, rules. One, no hair pulling, two the one who ko's the other or renders the other unable to fight is the winner. Sound good?"

"Yep."

"Hey isn't that Subashi that Takeshi's up against?" said a bystander.

"Yeah, ha the new kid ain't getting far." said the other.

Takeshi and Subashi began to moved circling each other before Subashi came in with a punch but Takeshi deflected it before delivering a hard kick to the gut sending him into the railings. He bounced off it and fell to the floor drooling. The ref came up and checked on Subashi as other people just looked on in awe.

"Did he just take out the martial art's captain with one hit?" a bystander asked in shock.

The ref then stood and indicated towards Takeshi. "Winner!" he declared.

The entire area just looked at him in shock as the winner exited the ring. "When he wakes up, tell him good fight." he said before walking off with Moka following him.

"How did you do that?" Moka asked.

"Well, my dad and mom mostly. Both of them are martial artists they taught me and the others. However I prefer kick boxing due to legs being stronger then other parts of the body."

"Wow, your so awesome!" a voice then said as Takeshi was tacked to the floor.

'Why could I not sense her?' he thought.

"Hmmmm KURUMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Moka practically yelled.

'I know it's wrong to think this, but she's heavy probably due to those melons.'

OOOOO

"So why are we out here?" Moka asked as she, Takeshi and Kurumu walked along a path to a small village.

"To see my dad. He'll likely have a list of the other clubs we can do." Taheshi said as he walked u to one of the houses and knocked on the door.

A moment later Ren opened the door looking as if he just got out of bed.

"Oh 'yawn' Takeshi, Moka, Kurumu. What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to talk about the clubs." Moka said beating Takeshi too it.

"Oh, come in then and make yourselves at home I'll be back in a min." he said leaving the door open and walked up a set of stairs as the others moved in.

"Wow big place." Kurumu said as she looked around.

Ren came back down dressed as he normally would with a tablet in hand. "Doesn't seem there's many left." he said before handing it to Moka who sighed in disappointment.

"All the good ones are taken." Kurumu said coming to take a look.

"Why not the newspaper club?" Takeshi suggested. "Seems like fun."

The three looked at each other with a similar look of not knowing what to do.

OOOOO the next day.

"Well let's hope the newpaper club is fun." Moka said.

"You and me both." Takeshi said as he and Moka entered class and took their seats.

After a few moments the catgirl teacher came bouncing in.

"Morning class, now before we begin we have a new student. Now please bare in mind that not all monsters have the same ability to disguise themselves as human. Some things can be missed and cause problems but these problems are gone by the time you go out into the human world." she said before looking toward the door. "Ok you can come in."

The new student entered making the entire class erupt. "Hoe who is that?" one of the asked.

"Forget that what's with that skin?"

Takeshi was looking out the window until class started fully, but at the word skin he looked toward the front and his mouth it the desk. Standing at the front of the class was a girl who was about 6,1 in hight. She had jet black hair and piercing green eyes, she wore the normal uniform but with the shirt pulled up and tied like she was at the beach. This showed off her muscular body, but what shocked people was her green skin. She looked like the she-hulk but younger.

"My name is Thundarr Holdsman I look forward to getting to know you all." she said before bowing.

But then she lunched herself at Takeshi with lightning speed. A second later she was on his desk with her arm outstretched. Takeshi was on his feet with her fist in his hand, it took a moment before the class realised what just happened.

"Takeshi!" Moka said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, this is normal..." the young overlord said while the green girl smiled.

"Yes very normal." she said showing her short fangs. "You got better but I will win."

"We have class Thundarr, we have to wait until we finish. Otherwise out parents will have our heads."

The girl lost her smiled and nodded. "Fine." she said before getting off the desk and made her way to the empty one. "I'll get you after school."

"Fine." Takeshi said before getting his chair back up and sat down.

Miss Nekonome just looked at the two for a moment before starting class, albeit it shakily.

OOOOO during lunch.

Takeshi, Moka and Kurumu sat at one of the tables eating their food. Takeshi being the kind of person who liked spicy food was eating one of the hottest curry's on the menu and was eating it like it was nothing.

"So." Kurumu said as she ate her ramen. "You have a new classmate who attacked you?" she asked.

"Yep, old friend." he said. "We fought when we were younger, but I cannot member what it was about."

But as soon as he said that two long green arms wrapped around his neck. But moving fast he slide of of them and turned to see Thundarr standing behind him.

"Yep, old friends but you really cannot remember. Then again that day wa…." before she could say anything Ren appeared behind her and bopped her on the head. "Owwwiiieee..." she said holding her head.

"You know not to talk about that." he said before walking away.

"Can I address the elephant in the room?" Moka asked. "Why are you green?"

"Huh? Oh, it's part of my normal form but in my human for well…." she muttered. "It kinda happened."

"Oh ok." Moka said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." she said walking off.

"Well, she's going to get her ass handed to her later." Takeshi said making Moka and Kurumu look at each other with odd looks.

OOOOO after school outside school grounds.

Takeshi and Thundarr looked at each other ready for a fight.

"So fighting once again, ahhh feels like yesterday." Thundarr said with a smile.

"Maybe, but it's going to be the same as last time I win." Takeshi said as he took off his jacket.

"Not this time." she said as she charged in.

"Wait!" Moka cried as she stood between them.

"Wha…? Moka?" Takeshi asked as Thundarr stopped in her tracks inches from hitting Moka.

"What is it?" the green girl asked.

"Why do you want to fight him?"

Thundarr blushed and her legs became jelly. "W.. well..."

"It was for me to give you lunch right?" Takeshi asked.

Fire appeared in Thunadarr's eyes. "GIVE ME LUNCH NO I… IT WAS …." the fire left her eyes and became jelly legged again. "You'd be my..b… b...boyfriend..."

The silence that filled the air was so thing that a falling pin could be heard. After a few moments Takeshi was the first to speak but his face betrayed him by being bright red. "Wh… what? are you sure? You know how I can get with deals and all but are you 120% sure?" he asked in a stuttering voice.

"OF COURSE I AM! HALF ORC HAVE A GOOD MEMORY!" Thundarr yelled. "And you will be my boyfriend once I beat you!"

"HE WILL NOT!" Kurumu declared as she landed in front of Thundarr wings, tail and nail claws out. "Takeshi is mine! He's my mate of fate and I'll fight anyone who claimed otherwise!"

Thundarr and Kurumu looked at each other with clear hate in their eyes. They then charged at each other in clear anger and jealousy. Being bigger then Kurumu Thundarr managed to tackle the succubus into a number of trees taking them down. Takeshi stood and moved up next to Moka.

"In advance, I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" Moka asked turning to him.

"This." he said grabbing onto her rosary and pulled it off.

The light shot out and she changed into her more meaner from. "Ahh this is the first time you wanted my help."

"Yeah, but I need you to help to stop those two before they tear up the school." Takeshi said. "In return double your blood allowance."

The inner Moka just smiled. "Deal."

OOOOO school grounds

Thundarr skidded across the ground as Kurumu landed nearby. The half orc stood and looked at the succubus.

"Your good but not good enough." she said charging in but Inner Moka stood in the way and grabbed the big half orc by the shirt before throwing her into a tree.

"Owww, huh Moka you look different." Thundarr said as she got up and dusted herself down.

"This is what happens when Takeshi removes my rosary. I get scary." Uhara Moka said confidently.

"Well then you should realise that Takeshi is mine." the half orc said before charging again.

"Really? Well I personally don't care, but you should..." Moka said as she kicked Thundarr in the jaw sending her flying. "…. know your place!"

The half orc landed in a heap in front of the vampire. "Oooo Ok..." she said.

Takeshi then walked up to her and got down to one knee. "Thundarr, look we cannot do this every day. Let's say once a month?"

"Yeah that's fine with me." Thundarr said as Kurumu and Moka's eyes twitched violently.

'A new rival!' they both thought.


	4. Coexsistance

"Please Takeshi let me suck your blood." Moka said before jumping on the young Overlord and sank her teeth into his neck.

"Ahhhh nooo!" he yelled out as the vampire drank his blood.

One she was done he fell to the flood with an audible thud while Moka moved around giggling.

"Mmmm your blood is so delicious that I'm gonna get addicted." she said happily.

'One of these day's I'm going to fall and not get back up.' Takeshi thought.

"MOKA!" Thundarr yelled as she came up and picked up Takeshi. "How many TIMES! Do not take too much of Takeshi's blood."

"Sorry." the vampire said in an apologetic tone.

"Come on club's starting."

OOOOO

"Takeshi! Today we'll start the news paper club." Kurumu said as she grabbed onto Takeshi and pulled him into her chest suffocating him. "It's going to be fun being in the same club as you!" she said.

"Can't breath!" he cried out.

'Hehehehe now that I'm part of this club it won't be long until I have my mate of fate by the heart strings. Moka and Thundarr I shall not lose to you!' she thought but as the two looked at her she just stuck her tongue out while Takeshi was holding his breath.

At that moment Miss Nekonome entered and the four took their seats.

"Ok everyone!" she said. "Thank you all for joining! Now let's all get down to running a paper!" the excited catgirl said.

But no one said anything as the room only had 5 people in including the teacher.

"This is IT?" all four of the students said.

"Sensei I really don't know but why does this club only have four members?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh but it doesn't."

Just then someone entered. "My apologies." the person said making eyes turn to see an older student walk in.

"Here he is, our other member." Nekonome said.

"It's awfully bad form to be to be late for the first meeting."

A second year student with a band around his head and messy black hair with an almost perfect uniform and three bunches of flowers in hand..

"Greetings." he said. "I'm Ginei Morioka, your editor."

'Editor.' all four of them thought.

"And no editor has ever had a more beautiful staff." he said handing out the bunches of flowers to Moka, Kururmu and Thundarr. "You can call be 'Gin' or 'Ginbo' if you really want. I only wish the flower existed that could match your beauty."

'Most definitely a player.' Takeshi thought.

"Hey Gimbo." Thundarr said making the editor turn to her with a smile.

"Ye..." he tried to say but the flowers he gave her landed square in his face.

"I don't like flowers. Nice try." she said unimpressed with his actions.

"Oh ok." he said with a smile looking at all three of them.

"You can ask Gin any questions you might have. After all he's a softmore." Nekonome said cheerfully.

"You can count on me" Gin said also cheerfully.

'Burr, the playboy type always makes me nervous.' Kurumu though as she moved closer to Takeshi.

"Now I have to get to a faculty meeting. Gin will you run the meeting for me?" the teacher said with a smile.

"As I just said." Gin said with a smile but Takeshi spoke up.

"Wait your leaving already?" he asked.

"What are you afraid of? Getting along with an upper classman? Think of this as a lesson in coexistence." Nekonome said before leaving.

"Now then, I suppose you're asking yourselves, what is this club?" Gin said.

'The name says it all dumbass.' Takeshi thought.

"Our objective is simple: the publication of the school news paper! Our duty is to uncover any and all stories of interest to this school. Even if this means putting our lives in danger. Understand this is no club for slackers. When you walk in here, you give us your soul!" he said with determination.

Only Moka and Kurumu were intimidated while Thundarr and Takeshi just gave blank stares.

"He seems..um like a strong leader." Moka spoke up.

"I guess so." Kurumu said making Gin smile.

"But the most important think is to have fun." he said with a smile. "Now would you kindly put this poster on the back wall."

"Ok." all four of them said.

Moments later all three girls where on chairs trying to put up the posters above the board while Takeshi sorted the posters.

"Are you sure it's ok to put them this high up?" Moka asked.

"Good point, a tat higher." Gin said.

'This guy… if he looks up my skirt I'm kicking his ass.' Thundarr thought.

"Higher then this?" Moka asked.

"Good point. Much higher." Gin said with a sparkling smile.

Takeshi looked to Gin with a raised brow. 'He's so serious but so flaky. Huh reminds me of Ikke, but still what's the deal with this guy?' he thought.

Just then Gin squatted down to pick up something but then turned to look up the girls skirts.

"Gin!" Takeshi yelled making Thundarr look to him to catch him in the act.

"Why you little..." she said gritting her fangs and jumping on him and ponded his face into the floor.

"Sorry but could you stop?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Don't play innocent, you were looking up their skirts. Just like my brother tries to." Takeshi said.

"And I know that brother well."

"Preposterous!" Gin declared. "What an idea- that I would do anything so degrading."

"Is something going on?" Moka asked. "And why are you beating up an upper classman?"

"Oh yes Takeshi mentioned that he saw your underwear." Gin said shocking the two.

"Don't lie to me!" Thundarr said grabbing his collar. "You're the one who saw."

"An I didn't see anything I only saw you looking up." Takeshi defended.

"But if you saw me then you saw didn't you?" Gin asked.

"Errr…." the young overlord said for a moment going red making Moka and Kurumu slap him on both cheeks.

With both is cheeks red and Thundarr caring for him while Gin just laughed.

OOOOO

In the corridor Moka rested up against the wall lost in her thoughts.

"Oh did Takeshi really see my? How embarrassing." she said to herself.

" _What do you think you're doing?"_ inner Moka asked.

"Oh it's just my rosario."

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST?!"_ inner Moka asked insulted. " _What ever, look be on your guard I sense something dangerous about him. He smells like he's hiding some real power_ _don't turn your back on this guy Gin."_

OOOOO

The next day came round fast and Takeshi walked down the road to school. On the way he met up with Moka who just turned to him.

"Sorry but I don't like perverts." she said before walking off leaving him alone.

"Wait I didn't do it on purpose..." he said but the vampire just ignored him.

"Oh? Just like your porn collection?" Thundarr asked. "Or our brothers or sisters?"

"Ho… how do you even know?"

'I believe him but I have my pride. I'll give him the silent treatment for now.' Moka thought.

Nearby Gin looked evilly towards a couple of students. "Ah ladies, grant me a moment of your time." he smiled charming the two. "May I ask you something?"

'Who's he?' one thought. 'He's so cute!'

"Anything you want to know!" she asked.

"Moka spends so much time with Takeshi, are they going out?" Gin asked.

"Takeshi? Oh he's really handsome and cute!"

"Yeah not to mention really smart, I mean his father is a teacher so he's bound to be. He's a grade a student even if he does slack off a bit." said the other.

"Oh but remember? Someone saw Moka kissing Takeshi on the neck. So maybe they are going out."

"Oh yeah forgot about that."

"N..neck?" Gin asked darkly. "THAT'S NOT RIGHT! IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! TAKESHI IS BAD BAD!" he said freaking the girls out.

OOOOO

Later at school Kurumu saw Takeshi walk down one of the corridors.

"Ooo Takeshi." she said but Gin got his attention first.

"Takeshi." he said.

"Ahh pervert." Takeshi countered.

"Please why call me that? Anyway we're our club on the roof today. Come with me."

"Oh ok."

OOOOO

Gin brought Takeshi outside to the back of the school.

"Wait, you said the roof not the back of the school. What are you up to?" he asked.

"Ahahahah not to worry the others will be here soon." Gin said quickly.

'Yeah like I believe that.' Takeshi thought.

"I owe you an apology for yesterday I hope Moka wasn't too angry."

"She hasn't spoken a word to me all day no thanks to you."

"Well, ahh here at last."

"Here?"

Gin then pointed to a window. "You see that little window up there? Take a look though it."

"No."

"Just look it's a laugh riot."

"Why do I doubt you? But why do I feel like this is going to be good?"

Takeshi stood on one of the containers and pulled himself up.

"Oh and one other thing. Moka is even more beautiful than they say. It was love at first sight for me." Takeshi turned to look at him. "I'm serious I'm going to make Moka mine."

"What?" Takeshi jumping down. "I knew something was up with you."

"Well true but you have a problem." Gin said as he turned a camera around of which Takeshi was on with him looking though the window. "It's not smart to peep Takeshi, and it's not smart to be caught doing it on camera. Tsk, tsk tsk, won't Moka be upset when she sees this picture."

"I thought so."

"Huh?"

"Come on my brother's and I did the same thing millions of times. All I need to do is look for evidence to incriminate you in this little charade."

"Hey did you guy's hear something?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh shit, there were people in?"

"All's fair in love and war. Until next time." Gin said before disappearing.

"Shit." he said. "He's fast."

"Hey!" one of the girls said ans Takeshi turned making their faces go white.

"Takeshi!" one of them said.

"Wait what do we do? He's handsome and cute, we cannot beat up such a person." another asked

"GET HIM MAKE HIM OUR SEX SLAVE!" another one of them yelled Making Takeshi run.

'Sex slave!' he thought. 'What do these girls thinking of?'

Just then he was pulled up into the trees while the girls looked for him in the trees.

"Hey dad." he said as he looked at the smug look of Ren.

"In trouble again?" he asked.

"Fake peeing. Some guy wants Moka for himself. A pervert."

"Like Vesta? Like your siblings? You may want lay low foe a while and not in your room or at my place too obvious."

Takeshi just nodded. "Yeah ok."

OOOOO

After hearing about Takeshi's little look Moka stood on the school roof looking over the school.

"Ah here you are Moka." Gin said making her to her. "A lovely night and such a beautiful moon yes?"

"Gin." Moka said calmly.

"I heard about Takeshi, the fool is still missing. Don't tell me you're still shedding tears for him?" he asked and Moka just looked away.

He smiled and then held out a number of pictures to her. "These are being handed around the school."

Moka took one of them and looked at it and gasped at it.

"I suppose he'll call it an accident." he then moved and wrapped his arm around her. "There's no need to tell him you've seen the picture. Better just to forget all about him don't you think?" she looked at him with hesitation while he flashed his charming smile. "Tonight… I will comfort you."

Moka then tried to pull away fro him. "Let go of me!" she said but he pulled her back in. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What an I doing? I'm holding you gently in my arms."

"YOU WERE NOT YOU WERE FEELING ME UP!"

"Well it's a full moon isn't it? And under a full moon, my power surges and so do my apatites. So don't fight me." he said tying to kiss her. "That will only make me mad and lose control."

"No! Stop!" Moka said pushing him. "Takeshi said he didn't mean to look.. and I believe him." she said throwing the pictures away. "I want to believe him. Not some pictures!"

"Heh such a sweet and generous girl." he said as his smile turned sinister. "It only makes me want you more. And I did warn you under the full moon my appetites grow strong. And when I get like this I simply cannot control myself." As he said that he turned into a wolf. "Moka Akashiya you are mine."

"NOOO!" Moka cried.

"Gin stop!" Takeshi yelled as he landed wish Kurumu behind him.

"You how?"Gin asked.

"I vanished no one could find me don't forget." he said. "Remember what I said about evidence? Kurumu has it."

"Yes, I saw everything, I was hiding nearby when Gin sent Takeshi to that window Takeshi never fully looked. He didn't close enough, and I have it all on camera."

"My scheme ruined curse you!" he roared as his true from showed itself.

"A werewolf, well that explains a lot." he said before moving "I got to help Moka."

"Takeshi wait. Werewolf are too powerful as strong as vampires you don't stand a chance." Kurumu said.

"Yeah, but he's not an overlord." Takeshi whispered as he reached out for Moka.

But as he got in close Gin tripped him up. "Listen to the girl fool." he said making Takeshi flew toward Moka and landed in front of her. "I'm giving you two choices give up Moka nicely or keep persuading her and DIE!" he lunched at Takeshi but was blinded by a flash of light and inner Moka came out.

"The Rosario he tore it off? The seal was broken..." Kurumu said before Gin interrupted.

"Red eyes can she be a vampire?" he asked as the transformation was complete.

"Hehehehe so this is Moka's true form. Hahahahaha Moka you're perfect! Even your monster form is beautiful." he jumped in the air at her. "So you're a vampire? That only makes me you more!"

"He's still a pervert on the inside." Takeshi said.

"In your dreams wolf!" Moka said as she tried to punch him in the face.

But all she did was it air.

"Where are you looking? I'm over here!" Gin said as he stood on a higher point on the roof.

"Ok fast mover." Takeshi and Kurumu said.

"Vampires maybe tops in power but we werewolfs have the speed! And the brighter the moon the faster we are! A wearwolf under a full moon is unbeatable." he said bouncing around.

"Ok let me show you mine," Takeshi said raising his arm. "Seal break level 1."

The bracelet cracked making the young overlord smile. "Demon soul true speed!"

He erupted in a pillar of light which soon died down, his legs had acquired bone like stripes down his legs, arms and a bone mask.

"Here we go!" he said before moving fast that it looked like he disappeared.

Just then Gin flew through the air and hit the railings. "H.. how?" he asked as Takeshi appeared.

"None of your beeswax." Takeshi said before Gin disappeared.

He then appeared before Moka who blocked his attack.

"Wait you stopped me?" Gin asked before looking up. "Ahhh the moon! It's gone!"

"Know your place!" Moka said as she kicked him in the jaw sending him flying in the air.

He soon landed on the roof making him grunt before Takeshi kicked him off the roof.

"Well that was fun, but if you have a chance with me dog breath you have to spend some time in the gym first. Until then learn your place."

Moka then looked to Takeshi with a look.

OOOOO

The next day the four members of the club were out in force selling their papers.

"Extra read all about it." Takeshi said. "Who would have guessed this would become our first story?" he said turned to Moka. "Right Moka?"

All he was met with was a foot to the face from the vampire.

"I've had enough of you perverts." she said as a large group of girls chased after Gin.


	5. Love is a witch

Ren's doorbell rang awaking him with a groan.

"What?" he muttered while getting up.

He walked down the stairs to his main living room and opened the door. Looking who was there he froze in surprise and shock. Standing there was Vesta, the Succubus queen.

"Hi." she said before pouncing on him.

OOOOO

As Takeshi got ready for school his phone rang. He picked it up and read the message on it.

 _Takeshi, Vesta is here and I don't think I'm going to be at school…_

He scoffed and shook his head, he knew of Vesta's sexual needs. His father was not going to be available for weeks. He sighed and placed it on his bed shook his head and went back to getting dressed.

OOOOO

Takeshi looked at the board with the recent midterm tests to find that he was in 10rd place while Moka was in 7nd and a girl named Yukari Sendo in first. The students cheered before they noticed Moka and her scores.

"Moka is 2nd?" one asked.

"She's not just beautiful she smart too and not a bitch." another asked.

They began to surround her making her blush but she turned to see Takeshi walk up to her.

"Hey Moka great work. You really are a roll model." he said.

"Oh thanks, you did well too. I didn't know you were so smart." she said.

"Thanks but I think I need to lessen that score, I need to avoid attention here."

"Well… as long as I can suck your blood, I don't care." she said throwing herself at him sniffing him making people around them jealous.

Nearby a young witch watched them being a little nervous about something. But as she looked someone behind her came up to her.

"Hello Yukari, top of the class again huh? And only 11 years old aren't you glad they let you skip all those grades?" the person asked.

A young student taller then Yukari looked down at her due to her short size, as well due to a smug superiority from him. He was backed up by two others who like him only wore their shirt and trouser part of their uniforms.

"We're sure glad aren't we? Life would be so boring without our little genius." he said in a sarcastic condensing tone.

"Class president?" she asked nervously.

"It's just too bad you're not smart enough to learn the school dress code, or do you think your special?"

"Oh please no." she said defensively.

But unknown to the small group people began to take notice of the 'conversation' taking place.

"You make me embarrassed to be president of this class." he said leaning in. "In fact just being in the same class as a dirty little witch makes me wanna puke!"

Before Yukari could do anything a voice rang out.

"Well then what's this? A big guy taking on a small girl? Well that just cannot happen can it?"

The class president turned to see Takeshi standing behind him. "Buzz off Jack this is none of your concern."

"A big guy against a small girl, oh my concern." Moka said walking up to the big class president and despite her height looked down at him.

"Tsk, I made my point Yukari." he said before moving off. "Let's split."

Looking at his face as he left, Takeshi could only figure that whoever the guy was knew about Moka little 'disagreements' with other students. Not to mention his father being a teacher probably gave him a bit of shelter from the bullies.

"Ugh, people like that are not pleasant." Moka said as she walked up.

OOOOO

Yukari Takeshi and Moka where at the outside part of the cafeteria due to lessons being set later.

"Moka you saved me! My gratitude is profound beyond measure!" she said out loud.

"Don't mention it, I hate it when people get picked on because they're different." Moka said.

'Reminds me of school back home.' Takeshi thought.

"You're so smart Yukari, and your outfit is beautiful."

'Cannot believe she's 11 years old.'

"Y… you really…? No, no, no, no! Beautiful? Not me, no, no." the young witch said quickly. "You're the beautiful one Moka." she said starting to stutter. "In fac..."

Suddenly she jumped at the vampire. "I love you!" she said surprising both the vampire and overlord. "From the first moment I saw you, I haven't been able to banish you from mu thoughts and now.. may I spend time in your presence?"

"Well… I guess we can be friends." Moka said nervously.

OOOOO

Saying that made Takeshi, and probably Moka regret saying it as the young witch squeezed Moka's breasts while moving through the school corridors.

"*Sigh* they're even bigger then they look." she said tackling Moka to the ground while still feeling them up.

That got the attention of the rest of the students even Takeshi, much to his reget.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"Don't interrupt us." Yukari said looking to Takeshi before moving up to him. "Surely you realise that I see you right though you."

"Err what?" the overlord asked confused.

"How can you even exists in the same reality as Moka? Let alone pretend to know her? Takeshi Phoenix. Grades, likely done by your father, athletics most likely tricks of the eye and no special talents. you're a fake student who's trying to get into Moka's underwear! And because Moka is the sun in my firmament I cannot let her romance to be clouded by such as you." she drew her wand. "I am forced to resort to the witches wand!" she pointed it at a locker. "It will ensure that my beloved is troubled by you nevermore!"

The locker burst open and several brooms flew towards Takeshi fast. The Overlord didn't move as they came to him, his hand turned to ice and as they reached him he jumped and spun in mid-air before landing. As he landed the brooms burst apart shocking people around especially Yukari.

"Well you cannot defeat my magic for long, I'm a witch you see and my magic will keep Moka away from every yucky boy on this earth!" she declared, if a little forceful after Takeshi's little stunt.

All of a sudden a metal pan landed on his head sending him to the floor

OOOOO at the newspaper club.

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked after a battered Takeshi recanted what happened with Yuakri as she had Moka trapped from him due to her magic.

"Yep, not sure what to do though." Takeshi muttered. "I don't think I can even talk to Moka now. Not even here."

"And so Takeshi here alone with meeee! Thank you Yukari!" Kurumu said out loud as Thunadarr wasn't there due to studies her mother ordered her to take due to her low score.

Kurumu then leaned in seductively toward Takeshi. "I've heard about her. Mentally a genius, emotionally still a little girl, and none of her classmates like her!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Takeshi asked while outside Yukari readied herself for some more mischief.

"It seems that Takeshi needs some extra persuasion!" she said pulling out a voodoo doll. "With a voodoo doll!" She then moved the arm to hit the face. "Take that!" she said with a smile but nothing happened.

Wondering what happened she eased herself up to take a look. Only to see the two still talking, nothing happened. Looking to the doll she tired again, and again, and again. But each time nothing happened, that should have not been possible it just shouldn't. Instead she'd have to sick to her wand magic.

Moka walked over to the door as a crash sounded.

"What? What happened?"

"Aieeee."

'So much noise coming from the newspaper club..' Moka thought as she opened the door. "Sorry I'm late guys." she said only to see Takeshi holding onto Kurumus breasts. "Takeshi."

"Ahhh!" he pulled away. "Sorry, something hit me." he said rubbing the back of his head.

OOOOO

"Moka we have to do something about her!"

After what happened the three looked for Yukari but when they found her she hid behind Moka.

"Oh Yukari..." the vampire said softly.

"Moka, quit enabling her. Your not doing her any favours by not telling her she's a pain or what she's doing is wrong." Takeshi then looked to Yukari. "Yukari, if you keep acting like this you'll never make any friends, you'll end up all alone."

Yukari looked to the side for a moment. "I… I don't care. After all I'm a genius! Everyone else is too stupid to be my friend."

"That's not true."

"Besides, I..I've always been alone anyway." she then turned and used her magic to let a pan fall onto his head. "Hahah you fell for it." she said before making a run for it."

"Takeshi how could you? Yelling her like that? She a little girl."

"Easy because I knew someone like that. We have to help her!"

OOOOO

As she ran Yukari began to think about the comments people made about her.

' _I heard she's only 11 years old. they're making us go to call with a baby.'_

' _A baby dressed as a witch yet'_

' _Witches aren't real monsters! they're hardly better then humans!'_

"I've always been alone." she said before running into someone and backed up a bit. "Are you blind oaf? Look where you're going!"

As she looked up she could see the class president and his two friends.

"You're the one who should be looking where they are going." he said. "But you like provoking me don't you?"

"Mr president." she said nervously.

"You enjoyed embressing me in front of the entire school didn't you? I have been waiting to see you ever since to teach you some respect!" he said as he began to turn and pushed the young witch into a tree. "Nasssty, so nassty is a witchhhh."

Yukari watched as the president turned into a Lizardman before her eyes.

"Listen you, we don't need your type in our class."

"And we don't need your type at this school." a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Ren leaning on a tree close by. "What's this? Bullying a girl because she's different from you? Ooo I can think of a number of things do to you in punishment for this."

"Sensei..." Yukari muttered.

"Back of teach if you know what's good for you!" the Lizardman said.

"Threats to a teacher? Who is my dad? you're going to regret that." Takeshi said as he walked up with Moka.

"Moka, Takeshi," Yukari slowly muttered. "Why..."

"I never said I would leave you alone." Takeshi said cracking his knuckles. "After all I know what you had to deal with. You see where I come from I'm quite the important person, not like you but enough to make people hate me. So I know what you're going though and I'm here to help you make friends."

"Ha brig it on." said the president.

Yukari took her chance and bit the president on the arm making him yell out in pain and turn towards her.

"NOBODY BITES ME!" he yelled and Takeshi jumped in and move her out of the way from the attack.

Getting her out of the way Takeshi stood and smiled. "Daemon soul true scales."

Greenish kite scales then appeared on his skin but kept his face clear of it. That shocked the president and his friends.

"Stop mocking me!" he yelled as he came into the attack but Takeshi rolled out of the way and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a tree.

Moka then came up and helped Takeshi up who pulled on her rosary. A beam of light appeared and Moka changed from the pinkett into the silver haired vampire showing off her fangs.

"Such power!" the president said. "I'm in love!"

"Moka… has fangs?" Yukari asked as two of the lizardmen flew away from their boss.

Moka and Takeshi stood in their places ready for a fight.

"W.. what are you?" he asked.

Moka never answered instead she delivered a kick to the lizards face sending teeth and blood everywhere. He went flying into a tree next to Ren who just smiled.

"Coward, picking on little kids." Moka said harshly.

Kurumu then ran up to the two. "Moka, Takeshi you two alright? She asked.

"We're fine." Takeshi said as he looked around. "Where did dad go?"

"Why?" Yukari asked making everyone turn to her. "I did such appalling things. Why would, you even rescue me let alone care about me?"

Takeshi walked up to her and got down to her eye level. "Because at this age, you need friends who help out. And like I said, I was in a similar place like you so being your friends is helping you."

Just then Yukari began to cry with joy shocking the others.

"TAKESHI HELPPPP!" Ren cried out as Vesta dragged him to the place where he was staying but the cry fell of deaf ears.

OOOOO

Moka and Kurumu walked up to the clubroom carrying equipment for their latest project.

"Yukari has really changed. She actually got up in front of the class and apologised for the pranks she pulled. I think everybody felt kinda guilty too about how they treated her. It's also a good thing that Takeshi's dad got that president out of his place."

Moka just smiled for a moment. "I'm glad." she said as they opened the door.

"Takeshi my love." Yukari called out as she jumped on the overlord.

Moka and Kurumu where so shocked that they dropped the equipment they needed.

"Ah felicitations." the young witch said noticing the two new comers. "I just transferred to the newspaper club. How could I not after all?"

Moka, Takeshi and Kurumu looked at each other with questioning looks.

"After all I love Moka so and now I love Takeshi just as much..."

With that Takeshi took off out of the window with Moka while Yukari chanced after them.

"Ugh another rival, but since she's a kid…." Kurumu said as an idea came to mind.


	6. the art of the birthday

Takeshi sat in the newspaper club lost in his thoughts. He had already sent his siblings something for their birthdays despite them being late. But trying to find presents for 17 siblings was hell and took a while. This being the case of having a big family they just accepted it. But he still had his to look forward to in six days. As he thought he turned over to Moka who was sitting at the other side of the room reading a manga.

'My birthday, I'd love to spend it with Moka.' he thought.

His mind drifted into the realm of fantasy before being brought back by a slap on the back of the head.

"Sorry to intrude..." Gin stared. "… but we have a newspaper to publish."he said before walking over to Moka trying to charm her. "Hello Moka, what's this? An art book? Becoming an artist are you?"

"N-no it's just umm..." Moka tried to say but stumbled trying to find the right words.

"You're looking quite beautiful today. You really out to go out with me." he continued and procured a bunch of flowers. "After all I love you!"

He then went after her before Thundarr jumped on top of him beating him to a pulp. As that happened Krumu entered and pounced on Takeshi.

"Takeshi, I'm so glad we're in this cub together, after all I love you." she declared.

"Please stop." Takeshi said trying to look away from her chest.

"Stop right there." a voice said as a dustpan slapped the succubus on the head.

A table then appeared and fell on top of Gins battered and bruised head. "Whyyyy?" he asked.

"Because your a perverted wolf." Thundarr said resisting the temptation to kick him in the nuts.

"Anyone who harasses or assaults Takeshi or Moka must face my magic!" Yukari said. "After all I love them."

"Who's this?" Gin asked

"Meet ours newest member Yukari." Moka said "Girl genius."

"Save me Takeshi." Kurumu moaned as the dustpan continued to slap her on the head.

The young Overlord just sighed, school was at least going to be fun.

OOOOO

Walking back to the dorms Takeshi began to think what he was going to do.

'Ok I'm telling Moka on my birthday I love her.' he decided. 'But in order to do that I need o be alone with her. I know I'll ask her out.' he smiled.

"See you later Takeshi." Moka called out. "I'm going this way today."

"Oh? Why? We normally walk back to the dorms together." he said.

"Yeah but I kinda have this appointment..." she said hiding behind the book she was reading.

"So it's got something to do with that book." he smiled.

"Uh-huh see the art teacher asked me to model but only for a week."

"Sounds good." she said while is mind screamed about the part about missing his birthday.

"But don't worry though, I'm still committed to the newspaper club."

'This isn't about the newspaper club.' his mind screamed before he relaxed. 'Wait don't tell me she forgot. I'm positive I told her, unless she trying to surprise me.'

"You remember what's coming up right?"

"Coming up?" she asked with a simile.

'Yeah she's got something planned.' he thought before saying. "Never mind."

He began to walk away before Moka called him back. "Wait Takeshi, can I drink your blood?"

"What? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that whenever we say goodbye I feel so lonely." she said walking up to him "Takeshi."

"Moka..." he said but he regretted it.

"Oh thank you." she said as she bit into his neck and drank.

"Yeeeowwwww!" he called out.

From the shadows someone just smiled as they watched.

OOOOO the next day newspaper clubroom.

"We have a story." Gin declared. "Seven girls have disappeared."

"From our school?" Thundarr asked.

"Yes in just this month seven of our female classmates have vanished and every one of them was last seen on school grounds. Your assignment is to gather information about the missing students. We will solve this mystery." Gin then turned to the window. "As you can see from the photos all the missing girls are good looking someone might be abducting them. If so, I have to save them, then Moka's bound to fall for me."

'I knew it.' both Takeshi and Thundarr thought.

OOOOO

" _Missing girls huh? Sounds interesting."_ Ren said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah well that's why I'm phoning you, got anything?" Takeshi asked.

" _Unfortunately no, but I do have a few missing students. I have no idea what they did though."_

"Ok then thanks dad." Takeshi said. "That reminds me what about this inner Moka?"

" _Celda's been looking into that, because out blood makes vampires due to it's demonic_ _nature. It's possible that the nature is allowing her vampire side to grow in power. It's weakening the seal she's wearing, but because she has 2 halves we have no idea."_

"Right ok then have fun." he saidbefore hanging up.

"Thanks for waiting sensei." he then heard.

He moved over to one of the trees and saw Moka talking with a teacher. She had a long white coat with paint blots on the bottom of it and had her hair in deadlock like brads. He recognised her as the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami even from this distance.

"No problem glad you could make it Moka." she said. "You're so pretty just looking at you makes me want to create art. But nothing will ever compare to your beauty."

"I'm so glad."

As Takeshi watched he sighed with the fact that she was telling the truth meaning that she was at least planning something. But that didn't help his frustration about not being able to spend time with her on his birthday.

OOOOO later

At the art studio class just started and Takeshi just sat paying attention.

"Now then let's get started." Hitomi said. "Continuing our theme from last week I want you do draw what matters to you the most. Whatever is important to you lives in your heart. If you draw that it will be art."

'What matters?' Takeshi thought as he looked over to Moka before back at the teacher to see other students flock to her. 'Gees Ms Ishigami sure is popular with the girls. Wonder why?'

Just then a female student popped her head.

"I skipped gym to hang out in the art studio." she called waving to the teacher.

"That's nice." Hitomi said sounding pleased.

'Even girls from other classes?' Takeshi asked.

As the student moved over to the teacher to talk Takeshi picked up Moka's book to see what kind of art modelling and opened it. He opened it to a page with a nude model, but didn't think much of it. After all living in a house with 9 mothers and 17 siblings, there is a lot of 'adult' material to go round.

"Sensei would you help me?" Moka asked making the young Overlord turn to her.

"Oh this is….." the teacher said as Takeshi thought.

'Moka you barely talked to me lately you seem so distant.'

OOOOO

In the school corridors Takshi walked up to her.

"Moka," he said. "Look I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh ok." said the vampire.

"Come let's go somewhere quiet." he said leading her what he thought was an empty room but bumped into Kurumu.

"Oh Takeshi." she said before pouncing on him pissing Moka off. "Destiny has thrown us together again."

"Sorry Takeshi I'm in a hurry." Moka said before running.

The next few days Takeshi kept trying to talk to Moka to ask her out but he couldn't due to interruptions until the day before his birthday. He headed to the independent study and walked into the art room but found nobody.

"Hello." he said into the empty classroom. "Hello. I didn't come here to talk to myself."

The sound of sobbing then met his ears and he turned to an upstanding locker. The sound was coming from that.

"Is someone here?" he asked moving over to it and opened the door.

A statue stood there and it looked like the girl who popped her head out the other day. Looking closer he could see it crying, he backed up from it.

"What are you doing with my art?" Ishigami asked.

Takeshi turned to face her, there was no way she could be the one but it all fit and that line she said, there was no doubt in his mind. At that moment Moka walked in.

"Takeshi what are you doing here." she asked.

"Moka run!" Takeshi said as he dived at the teacher pushing her back into a wall. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEEN CAPTURING STUDENTS!"

"WHAT?" Moka asked before the hair braids forced the two to crash into the opposite wall.

Moaning and crying made the two of them look up to see all of the missing girls turned to stone in different poses. Each one of them crying, wincing in pain the two then looked at their hands. They started to turn to stone.

"Shit." Takeshi muttered.

"Our hands are turning to stone." Moka said

"Such is Medusa." the teacher said. "Any living thing bitten by my hair of snakes turns to stone. Just like all these girls."

"The girls who went missing."

"Your schoolmates have all turned into statues. Into works of art now the most beautiful girl of all will join my collection."

"I won't let you!" Takeshi declared as he charged in but due to his weakened state was backhanded into a wall.

Hitomi's hair tentacles then began to wrap around Moka fast. "Now let's finish you off."

Getting back up Takeshi was clearly getting desperate and tried to get his bracelet seal off. But given it was turned to stone just like his hands.

"Damn it." he muttered before running up to Moka and began to pull away at the tentacles. "Moka I cannot help, so give this bitch a good kick in the ass."

"Who's ass?" the teacher asked her her tentacles bit him turning him to stone faster.

"TAKESHI!" Moka yelled as the young overlord was turned to stone and fell to the floor.

"Ahahahha witness the hero!" the teacher called out. "Stone suffering, immobile for eternity."

Her laughing stopped as Moka erupted in a pillar of light being her change.

"What? what's happening?" she yelled out in panic as the transformation was complete. "I've never experienced such power! My hair can't take it!"

Screamed out in pain as the inner Moka pulled the teachers hair from her head. Moka was pissed to say the least as she emerged from the carnage with her fangs bared.

"AHHHH MY HAIR!" Hitomi said as she backed up a bit in pain. "You little savage! You know nothing of art! Turn to stone!"

Taking no notice of her Moka jumped into the air and came down onto the teachers head with her stone sending the teacher to the floor.

"How does it feel to be kicked with a leg of stone?" she asked sarcastically looking down at the teacher before turning to the teacher.

"You shoved your hand into that mass of snakes to save me." she said as she squatted beside him with a smile on her face. "What a stud." she licked her lips with a smile becoming a little lewd as images came to mind.

OOOOO

Takeshi woke with a start. "Wait, where am I?" he asked looking around the room before realising he was in the nurses office.

"Takeshi you're awake!" Moka cried as she flung herself at him.

"Wha, Moka? I thought you got turned to stone." he said.

"Well when we defeated ms Ishigami the spell broke and everyone turned back to normal. But you didn't wake up for a day. So I was worried."

"A whole day? That mean..." he fell into a bit of a sulk so to cheer him up Moka decided this was the best time.

"Takeshi look," she said as she pulled off a piece of cloth to show a picture of him in his school uniform. "It's a present, the theme was draw what matters to you so I drew you. I kept it a secret, I was getting drawing lessons from Ms. Ishigami so I could draw this in exchange for modelling. So happy birthday Takeshi, you mean so much to me." she said with a smile.

"Moka I..." he tried to say but just then Kurumu burst in through the door,

"Takeshi you're awake!" she said as she was followed by Yukari, Gin, Thundarr and his father. "Well it's your birthday so I brought you some cookies!"

"I brought you a voodo doll!" Yukari said but gin just said nothing.

"And I brought you your presents from home." Ren said as he placed a big bag next to the bed.

"That's big..." Kurumu said eyeing the bag as if it was Christmas.

"If Takeshi hasn't said anything then I cannot." he said before turning to Moka. "Moka could you come with me please.

"Oh, Ok." she said getting up and following him.

Ren took Moka into his office then turned around to face her and placed something on to her Rosary. Just then a translucent image of Inner Moka appeared next to her shocking the two of them.

"How..." they both tried to ask before turning to Ren.

"How is this possible?" the inner Moka asked.

"Magic, even as an Overlord I have my own magic I can use. By using it I can bring out a persons sealed personality like you see here now." he said with a smile but a moment later he dropped it. "But this is serious, you said that he tired to pull his seal off?"

"Yes, but his arm froze up before he could get it off." Outer Moka said.

"Right, next time do whatever it takes but stop him."

"Why?" the inner one asked.

"Overlord's are the only SS class monsters, this is because other then our normal powers we can absorb others making ourselves stronger. But that's is were it gets complicated, what I can say is that if Takeshi removes his seal…. it's going to be bad. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, before Takeshi was born I absorbed a powerful demon and passed it onto him. That power caused a problem back home, I won't go into detail about it but safe to say that if he's like that again we may not be able to get him back. He'll go into the devil form, and that would make overlords look like a common house spider."

That shocked the two Mokas.

OOOOO

The recently fired Ishigami looked over the school with a smile and licked her lips. That taste, there was no mistaking it, Takeshi was a human. She would get her revenge.


	7. Wish upon the moon

**Ok just a minor announcement, this is the last chapter for this year. So sorry but next will be the well, let's say that the Committee will have their rears kicked. But until then merry** **Christmas** **or happy holidays and a good new year.**

Takeshi sat outside with his phone to his ear.

"Hi mom." he said softly.

" _Takeshi, were are you calling from?"_ Yuki asked.

"Outside of the school, better reception."

" _Did you get the money I sent with your father?"_

"Yeah I got it, it's going to help out quite well so don't worry."

" _I'm your mother I'm meant to worry about you. Like reminding you to ware your jacket."_

Takeshi just blushed at that. "Mom." he complained. "Come on, I've god dad to remind me of that. Anayway I've made friends. I'm on the staff of the school paper and tomorrow we're handing out our next issue in front of the school gates. I'm having way more fun here then back home."

As he said that Moka walked up behind him and waited for him to finish.

" _That's good to hear, don't be a stranger and remember to call."_

"Ok mom, talk to you soon." he said before handing up and sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Waaaa!" Moka called out making Takeshi jump and her smiled. "Ha surprised Takeshi?"

"Moka? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I came down a little early cause it's time to eat."

Takeshi got a good look at her now. She was wearing a white coat and red dress making look even more beautiful.

"Was that your mother on the phone?" she asked as the two of them sat down to eat.

"Yeah."

"Must be a nice mom, I'd love to visit your home sometime."

Takeshi just coughed at that.

'My place? you've got to be joking! My mom would die of shock not to mention how can I explain that I live in a castle? And that I'm a prince?'

"Oh right since I'm not like you..."

It's not that Moka, it's just that I would have a lot of answering to do. And there would be a few problems as well. But everything's going so great it's kinda scary. At first I had no idea how things would go, I mean a school full of monsters and me being a SS class monster. Then I got to be friends with you, then Kurumu and Yukari and Thundarr came. Now I'm really happy I came here, I feel like things are going to turn out all right from now on you think?"

"Yeah everything's great I'm positive." Moka said with a smile. "Tomorrow we're going to be handing out our news-papers after all that work it'll actually be in print."

"I hope a ton of students read it." he said before looking down at her food. "It's not like you to have left overs Moka. We're going non stop tomorrow you need to keep your strength up."

"I know but I just don't have an appetite. I hope i'm not coming down with something."

"Do you feel sick?"

"Hey maybe it's because I haven't had a glass of Takeshi in days and days." she said making him headbutt the table.

In the end and outside Moka got what she wanted much to the pain of Takeshi.

OOOOO

Outside of the school gates the newspaper club set up a table with their newspapers on and began to call out to others offering their paper for free.

"We're from the newspaper club!" Moka called out. "We're giving out copies of the school paper!"

"Read the scoop on our former art teacher!" Kurumu said. "Plus everything you always wanted to know about Yokai academy!"

With the girls next to Takeshi people came running wanting a copy of the paper. With so many papers being handed out Kurumu jumped and hugged Takeshi.

"The paper is a hit! I love you Takeshi." she declared.

"What does hugging Takeshi have to do with the paper?" Moka asked.

"Who cares? he's mine."

Moka pulled Kurumu off the Overlord and looked at her. "Ho?"

Sparks began to fly and they looked at each other.

'And here I thought they got along fine.'

While that was happening people turned towards the young witch.

"You're cute too." one said.

"How old are you? I love your costume."

"She's a little witch."

A big group then began to chase her. "Help! Lolita complexes on the rampage!"

Not to far away Gin read a newspaper with a smile.

OOOOO

"So the newspaper club?" someone asked.

"Yes." a black haired girl said. "I hear they're handing out papers at the front gate, without our permission."

The other screwed up the newspaper and tossed it aside.

"Lousy little club. Acting like big shot's ignoring us. They'll pay."

OOOOO

Gin walked up to the table as the others got out the papers from the boxes.

"How's it going?" he asked. "Get rid of a lot of papers?"

"Oh hi Gin." Moka said.

"Wow looks like they're pretty popular. Guess we're going to have charge for the next issue."

"Yeah half of'em are gone already! Isn't it inspiring?"

"Give us a hand." Takeshi then said while dropping papers into his arms

"Fool! Upper classmen doesn't do grunt work."

"Not according to the club rulebook." Takeshi said as he waved the book in his hands making gin just keep the smile but in shock.

"I wouldn't bother anyway, he only works hard when the goal is nasty. Like a dog in heat." Yukari then said making Gin confront her.

"That's a pretty grown up joke for someone with a flat chest that's as a board." he mocked.

"I happen to prefer being flat chested."

"You should put some band aids on those mosquito bites."

"Sexual harassment!" Yukair declared as gasps sounded and a pan landed on his head followed by Thundarr choking the life out of the werewolf.

Everyone else turned to see black uniforms of a group of students committing their way while pushing other students out of the way. Gin pulled Thundarr off him as he stood and looked toward the black uniformed students.

"The black shirts?" one asked.

"What are they doing here?"

One of them who looked a bit like an elf walked up and bowed.

"I'm Kuyo leader of the protection committee." he said politely but with a cold tone behind tone voice. "I believe we've met."

"How is our club jeopardizing school safety?" Mok asked but Gin stepped in her way.

"Heh news paper club, we don't have a problem with your club per se, who gave you permission to hand out newspapers on school grounds? I don't recall seeing a request submitted."

He moved and was about to kick the table when Takeshi stood in his way.

"Move."

"Why should I when we don't have to?" Takeshi asked as he opened up a small book in his hands. "The only requirement to hand out newspapers and posters on school grounds is a handwritten permission from a teacher. No other requirement is necessary."

He then produced a permission slip and handed it to Kuyo who took it and looked at it. He laughed before ripping it and dropping it on the floor.

"I do not recognise that permission slip, or the name the sighed it." he said.

"Then maybe it would be good for me to say that regardless of what you put on your papers in future I'll give you and all of your friends on the protection committee F's." said a voice.

People turned to see Ren walking up to them. Kuyo looked shocked at the teacher walking up to them as did the other members.

"All activities in this school require our permission!" he said.

"No they don't, so here's the deal you can either stop or I can disband your little group. And trust me when I say I've dealt with worse then a snot nosed little bully tying to push his weight around."

Ren gave off an aura that made everyone shudder. Not wanting to be embarrassed any more Kuyo left with his club.

"Keito I want you to keep an eye on them. See how the little journalists respond." he said.

"Yeas sir."

Ren looked to the other.

"Dad, I could have handled it." Takeshi responded.

"Yeah and then you'd be in trouble." his father said turning to face him without his normal smile. "Anyway I cannot get another permission slip yet, so as much as I hate to say it the rest of them need to be burned."

"What?" Kurumu asked. "No I won't, Takeshi and I made them together, I cannot burn them."

"Well without a permission slip you've got no choice. Anyway I need to get back to class so see ya." he said as he picked up a paper from one of the boxes and left.

"Who are those fascists?" Yukari asked.

"The protection committee is the violent branch of the student council. Their job is to keep the peace inside the academy. They enforce the rules and subdue trouble makers which at this school often requires force. They're like a student police force."

"Ok so why is this the first time we've seen them?" Thundarr asked.

"Well the problem is that they've god bad."

"Yeah we've seen."

"Turned into a yakuza that threatens kids and extorts money from them. They said they need their approval to pass out papers and don't care about teacher passes."

"So in other words pay us a bribe." "Takeshi said.

"That's ridiculous! They can't do that at this school." Moka spoke up.

"Either way Takeshi's father is right. We'll burn the rest of the papers to show we don't want any trouble." Gin said with a hint of destain in his voice.

"Burn the newspapers?" Kurumu asked. "But we've got lot's left to hand out."

"Forget it just burn them, no good will come of picking a fight with them."

Nearby a protection committee member listened in with an evil smile.

OOOOO

Kurumu and Takeshi carried the final boxes to the furnace while the others went to get something to eat.

"Ok come on Kurumu we need to get this done." Takeshi said turning to her.

"No," she said looking down at the box in her arms. "This newspaper is my baby. I wore myself out making this paper! You, Moka, Yukari, Thundarr and I we worked so hard. All that just to have it go up in smoke?"

"Kurumu, I feel the same way as you. But there's a thing of waiting today fight tomorrow. It's about knowing when to strike, even the hardest work needs to be scrapped so that things survive. This is us right now. But we'll strike back when we can." Kurumu looked at the box in her arms. "But if you want to keep them, as long as you don't hand them out."

She smiled at that and just as they turned to go someone called out.

"You really are too stupid." it said as a web grabbed a hold of the box and yanked it out of Kurumu's hands.

The two looked to see a protection committee student with black hair and a short skirt.

"You must be a glutton for punishment newspaper slut. I better put you out of your misery."

She then jumped to ground level next to the furnace.

"Give that paper back or else!" Kurumu said.

"Why are you picking on us anyway?" Takeshi asked.

"It's too late for that, or don't you know? The newspaper club has been targeted since last year. Ever since they dared to defy the committee. Those idiots had delusions that they'd be able to change our school policies! They actually deigned to criticize the protection committee and their editorials. So we had to purge the club. We thought we'd obliterated it actually."

'That's why gin wanted us to pull back,' Takeshi thought.

"The reason this school hasn't exploded into chaos is because we enforce the peace! Anyone who cannot understand that must be eliminated."

"' Exploded into chaos is because we enforce the peace' from where I'm standing your just a bunch of cowardly mobsters."

"What?" the girl asked with her eye twitching.

"The protection committee, that is what you are. You are not a mob group, but you demand people to pay you. No protection committee in the world would do that, as a matter of fact not even the teacher would allow for it. The way you do things is pathetic, your not policing your just a bunch of cowardly bullies who enjoys power. Your used to getting your own way because people fall at your feet due to your threats and other methods. It shows how weak you all are and your not even worth fighting." he said turning around. "So see ya coward."

He grabbed onto Kurumu's arm and whispered. "Keep walking." h

She nodded and followed him.

"YOU DARE CALL US COWARDS? MOBSTERS? I'LL SHOW YOU!" she yelled spitting a web at him.

Takeshi turned and raised his arm. The web wrapped around his arm, before she could do anything he then grabbed the web and threw her over his head and onto the floor. The box of papers next to her she looked up at them.

"That was a bluff." she muttered.

"Kinda but not quite." he said as he took a fighting stance.

She laughed as she stood. "Naughty boy if you want to be forgiven you have to be obedient."

"I haven't been obedient to my parents so why should I be obedient to you?"

"You see those of us in the committee can reveal our powers in the interest of protecting the peace." she said as spider legs emerged from her belly. "We can be as monstrous as we want."

"Why did it have to be spiders?" Takeshi moaned.

Before he could react the webbing that the girl span was around him and he could move neither could Kurumu. He twisted and turned within the webbing.

"Hehehe it's no use struggling. you'll never cut though my silk."

"Ahhh bugger!"

"Now I'll gorge on your bodily fluids. That's what you get for defying us!"

Before she could do anything Moka came in and pushed the spider out of the way.

"Moka!"

"Takeshi, I felt something was going to happen." she said as she began to try and get the web off him.

"You dare!" the girl yelled as she shot her web at Moka's arm. "The committee is the one and only authority at this school! We hold the power of life and death." she said as she pulled Moka in and tried to spear her with one of her legs but Takeshi took the attack.

"TAKESHI!" Kurumu yelled.

"Ya I've had worse." he said falling into the vampires arms.

"When will you learn?" the girl tried to say before trying to attack.

But as she tried Moka erupted in a pillar of light and her inner from walked out holding Takeshi in her arms.

"Takeshi." she said as she looked at him.

"Go kick her ass." he said as she helped him down.

The spider girl looked at Moka with fear in her eyes.

"What is this girl? Incredible monstrous power, ahh what luck my silk is around her arm." she then tried to pull Moka but nothing happened.

"You." Moka said as she looked at the spider with eyes full of hate. "did this to Takeshi?"

She then stood and readied herself scarring the spider girl.

"Hold it right there." she said.

"Raise a hand against a protector and you will suffer, so let's drop it shall we?" the spider said trying to get out of her situation.

Moka ignored her and brought the spider in fast and kicking her in the face. Takeshi then came up with and uppercut to the jaw.

"You have it backwards. If you rise a hand against me, you'll lean your place." she said as she held Takeshi in place before he could fall.

OOOOO

Back at the committee base Kyuo got the report from the others.

"They beat Keito?" he asked irritated. "That infernal news-paper club. Don't tell me they forgot what happened to the club last year? Well they won't have to remember anything this time, after this there won't be any newspaper club again!" he declared.

"Hold on." someone said as they walked into the base. "Protectors or not you cannot just eliminate a club without due cause."

"Who are you?"

"I could just make them vanish but I cannot expose myself at the moment. What I can do is expose the newspaper club's greatest weakness. The true identity of one of it's members. Takeshi Phoenix I believe is human."

"What?"


	8. The secret

"A human?" Kuyo asked. "Your telling me a human has infiltrated this school? Don't be ridiculous. aren't we bound by law to kill any human who even sees this place? And your saying one got in as a student? I'm Kuyo, head enforcer. I mete out justice and preserve order at this school. You think you know more then I do?"

His accusation was clearly one of ego, as such Hitomi could use it to her advantage.

"I thought you wanted to crush the newspaper club." she said calmly as she pulled out a picture. "Takeshi Phoenix, freshman. Member of the newspaper club. What if he really is a human?" she asked. "Then You'll have to kill him, won't you? And maybe his accomplices, the rest of the club."

OOOOO

"FOOLS FOOLS FOOLS!" Gin yelled at the others as soon as they entered the club. "You didn't just resist the enforcers you actually beat one up?"

The others just looked blankly at him.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THEM! Kuyo is a dictator, a sadist and he only recruits monsters who are only loyal to him." he then grabbed Moka and pulled her close. "If you provoke them, you might endanger Moka."

"Actually, Moka was the one who beat the guy up." Kurumu said.

"And they provoked us." Takeshi said he said as he moved his aram around trying to get feeling back into it. "Damn this is a pain."

"Are you that hurt Takeshi?" Gin asked.

"Yeah that spider got me good with a deep attack."

"I managed to close the wound with a witch's balm but it was awfully deep." Yukari said.

"Not that deep." Takeshi grunted.

"Takeshi." Moka muttered in a soft voice. "I'm sorry you got hurt trying to protect me."

"Ah it's nothing, I was happy to." he said as she got in closer.

"Thank you Takeshi, I..." she got in closer but a certain succubus didn't like that and pushed Moka out of the way.

"I can't lave you two alone for a second." she said before moving in. "Takeshi are you all right?"

Before Takeshi could answer she hugged him which was a pain as he yelled out.

"Don't worry! Kurumu will nurse you back to health!"

Gin this time was the one who pushed Kurumu off before yelling at Takeshi.

"WHY?" he asked. "Why are you more popular then me? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe because I treat them with respect!"

That made Gin snap and he grabbed Takeshi's ear. "Just for that your gonna be.."

But he didn't get a chance to finish as he soon found himself on the floor looking down with his arm bent back.

"Who's gonna be enforcer food?" Takeshi asked. "Even in my wounded state I can still kick your ass."

"You fools, it's too late for your desperate pleas." Kuyo said as the two looked up. "You raised a hand against us. Prepare for the consistences."

"Please, that spider who you sent after us attacked us first. Me and the others had full rights to defend ourselves, it's in the rules."

"I have evidence to say otherwise. So, Moka Akashiya you are charged with aggravated assault against an enforcer Keito. Come with us."

"If I do, will you let the others go?" she asked.

"Ahh don't worry Moka, after all they started it. it's gonna be pretty hard to prove otherwise." Takeshi said as he stood.

"That maybe, but you're coming with us too Takeshi Phoenix." Kuyo said looking down at the young Overlord.

"Why?"

"Heh ignorance truly is bliss. So you don't know his secret? Takeshi Phoenix stands accused of being a human."

The whole area fell silent at that accusation but before anyone could say anything Takeshi just burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahaa, what?" he asked trying to stop laughing. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

Kuyo growled as Takeshi just laughed before holding up his hand.

"You see this? This is a seal of the highest calibre, my dad and a few people made it for me as my monster form is unstable. If I remove it, there's a high chance I won't turn back, whoever said I was human is dead wrong. At best this seal masks me to seem human."

Kuyo looked down at him as if judging him. He had the facility to check, and if he was lying then he could kill this upstart.

"Very well care to prove it? Come with us."

"Fine, but after that you let Moka go."

"We'll see."

OOOOO

Back inside the clubroom Gin just stood up front.

"A human? That's nut's. When we fought he was way to fast and that armour…. Gah I'm not getting mixed up wit this." he said.

As soon as he said that he found himself staring in Kurumu's eyes.

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense? you're so stupid and bald!" she cried out.

"What if it's true? Human are our natural enemies! And what do you mean bald?"

"Well if you keep wearing those stupid headbands, you'll go bald!" she lied.

With that he grabbed his head and cried out.

"AHH REALLY? THAT CAN HAPPEN?"

"Well I don't think he's human." Yukari said as she sat at her desk thinking deeply. "Normal monsters ten to heal fast, but with a wound like that… it should take the better part of a week to heal but he's healing in half the time. Even an S class monster would take a week."

"So what are you saying?" Gin asked.

"He's a monster but I get the feeling that he's no normal monster. The more I think about it there's only one possibility that he can be."

"And that is?" Kurumu asked.

"He's the only SS class monster in existence. He's an Overlord."

OOOOO

Moka and Takeshi followed the enforcers into their HQ. The place was like a Communist Union compound in his world. Made out of concrete and had a dull look to it, hopefully he would get this sorted out. As they walked they passed some cells who cried out to the enforcers and one of them tried to attack Kuyo.

"Kuyo let me out!" he yelled.

"Criminal scum! You dare attack me?" he asked and set the student ablaze.

The fire was so intense that Moka and Takeshi both covered their eyes. Once it was over the two looked to see Kuyo press his foot against the students head.

"This academy needs law enforcement! And we are the law. Anyone who defies us is an enemy of the academy! We will strike you down. If you want to stay at this school, you will respect the enforcers!"

"You're insane." Takeshi muttered.

At that moment Kuyo turned to Takeshi. "Now it's your turn. Sow your true nature like he did."

"What did I say earlier? It's not that simple."

"Oh but it is, you see thinking about it what you are saying is a lie. There is no way that your true from is unstable, no monster form is unstable."

"Well mine is." he said before he got pushed into another cell wall.

"Liar, are you embarrassed in front of a crowd? Or did you forget how? Or are you really one of them?"

"Please stop." Moka then said getting in the way of Kuyo and Takeshi. "Takeshi is.."

Before she could finish Kuyo hit her in the gut knocking her out. Before Takeshi could help a fist slammed into his face and knocked him out. It was sometime before he woke up listing to a conversation.

"Enough Kuyo." a voice said that sounded familiar. "This isn't what we agreed upon. I didn't give you permission to kill him. you're supposed to save that privilege for me. This newspaper club stole both my position and my honour, they dragged my name though the mud and tore the hair from my head. They're my kill! I'll beat them and rend them and turn their severed heads into stone."

OOOOO

Getting his senses back Takeshi's body slowly responded but not just yet.

"Well Takeshi, I think we can all see what you are." Hitomi said as she squatted in front of him. "There's nothing to stop me from killing you now."

'I face worse then you bitch. Just wait until I can stand, you'll pay for this.' Takeshi thought.

"You remember me do you? My hair biting your entire body? I realised what you were then. There's no mistaking that human taste. Well, you really showed me didn't you human?"

"Out of the way Ishigami." Kuyo said making her turn to look at him.

He was ablaze with fire coming from his hand.

"Now that the human has been exposed. This is a matter of school security. The newspaper club must be purged. It's a threat to the academy. And it's the enforcers responsibility to protect it."

"So you think that your responsibility is more important then my honour?" she asked.

"Not my problem." he said as a fireball hit where Takeshi and Moka where.

"You arrogant.." she muttered but as the flames died down their eyes widened.

Takeshi stood in the way with his hand hardly burned.

"Bur how?" Ishigami asked. "Your a human? How is this possible?"

"So your now human after all." Kuyo said.

"Yeah, as I told you. But now you just pissed me off." Takeshi said as he took a hold of his bracelet. "And both of your are not going to survive this." as he said that he ripped the seal off. "After all **I am an SS class monster."**

Power surged from him frightening Hitomi. Kuyo however hid his fear quite well however.

" **I am an OVERLORD! Demon soul, true from!"** he yelled out and a blinding light shot up.

The power awakened Moka who covered her eyes as the light was so blinding she felt she was going to go blind. When the light died down what was used to be Takeshi had become something else. He stood 7 feet tall and covered in bone like armour, horns came out of his head and a skeletal tail waved behind him. Bat wings opened up releasing a bone sword into his hand which he grabbed off.

"No way, and overlord? That's impossible!" Hitomi yelled.

Kuyo just looked at the beast in front of him. "So you may not be human but you still raised a hand against me!" he said as he began to change into a Yoko a nine tailed fox.

Before he could finish his transformation Takeshi moved fast and grabbed onto Kuyo's neck and pushed off thought the wall and upwards to the school grounds. As that happened Kurumu, Yukari and Gin entered the room. Before they could say anything they looked at the hole in the wall.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked making Moka turn to them.

"Guy's." she said getting up. "Quick we need to stop Takeshi."

"Why? He's and Overlord." Yukari said making Moka look to the witch. "We figured it out."

"Not all of it!" Moka said in panic. "His monster form is highly unstable, he may never return to normal! His power is unstable and is in constant flux, I don't know the details but it seems like if we don't stop him we may never get Takeshi back!"

OOOOO before Takeshi's transformation.

Ren turned to the school board as he talked.

"So during the war the allies made use of monsters, particularly the Americans in special operations made in secret. These operations were made to reduce the…." he trailed off as he felt something, something bad.

Just then the Enforcer's HQ blew up with a light heading into the sky.

"No, Takeshi." he said as he ran out of the class before coming back. "Class dismissed, get to somewhere safe NOW!"

He then ran as the students grabbed what they could and ran out.

"Please don't tell me he did it. Please don't tell me he did it." he kept saying as he ran out as two people flew from the ground and landed hard onto the floor. "He did it."

Takeshi roared in a voice that was not his own and sounded like the devil himself. This was going to be tough.


	9. The Overlord

**Ok yes I know this is a short one but getting back into things after Christmas is a nightmare. Even then I didn't fully know what to write and writing combat scenes is difficult. That and I have a new cat who has been a little draining. Other then that enjoy.**

Gin, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari managed to get out of the enforcer base and got a good look at the Overlord as he fought against Kuyo.

"Is that…." Kurumu started.

"Takeshi?" Yukari answered.

"Remind me never to piss him off." Gin muttered.

The power emanating from Takeshi was immanence, more so then Moka's other self. This was ten times as bad. Students began to record the actions on their phones from the school and grounds. Some even started to cheer for the beast to beat Kuyo into the ground but the Kizune could handle it, to a point. As Takeshi threw him into a tree he was already bleeding and knocked out. He roared again as he turned to the other three, Moka went white as he approached and was about to hit them.

Before he could Thundarr slammed into Takeshi with a hammer sending him flying.

"Damn it." she muttered as she breathed heavily. "I didn't think this could happen again."

"Wait this happened before?" Gin asked as he and the others walked up next to her.

"Yeah, this is why we gave him the seal." Ren said as he moved to to them. "His power, due to the constant flux, can be more powerful then 1000 tactical nukes. Most likely even more, problem is that I don't know how to stop this."

His voice was clearly in distress about his son, this was problematic and he knew it.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Yukari asked.

"No, or at least not to my…." Ren tried to say before a fireball hit him and sent him flying.

Takeshi stood and began to walk over to the group. His frame was massive and seemed to grow. Gritting his teeth Gin then charged at Takeshi and slammed into him. It did little to slow him down and he just tossed the werewolf aside. The second year student rolled in the mud until he was able to stand up. As he did several of the Enforcers came up in their monster forms and began to attack Takeshi doing very little damage.

Moka and Yukari went over to help Ren up while Kurumu and Thundarr brought Kuyo up.

"Ok I was not expecting that." he said as he was helped up.

"He must be stopped." Kuyo said as he began to waken.

The two tossed him down to the floor and he slowly got up.

"This, Kuyo, is your fault." Ren said as he gained his stance. "You arrogant, think headed dumb asshole."

The kitzune didn't see the fist coming and was sent to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU H…." he tried to say but Ren transformed into his true form and grabbed the enforcer leader by the collar.

"You may have just ended everyone at the school. Once this is over you will be expelled from this school and the enforcers disbanded."

Kuyo just stared wide eyed at them before Ren let go and Thundarr knocked him out.

"Thank you." he said before charging at his son.

"We need to say out of this," Thundarr said in a dejected tone. "As much as I hate not to do anything."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Moka asked.

"Nothing, an Overlord is an SS class monster. Hell even legends say he can create vampires with his blood."

"Sound like..."Yukari stared before relsieing something. "Wait! Did you say his blood creates vampires?"

"Yeah why?"

She turned to look at Moka and the other two followed. "I have an idea."

Ren pounced at Takeshi who swatted him like a fly. He rolled before stopping then charged again, this was getting annoying. This time however he was met with a blast that sent him flying. He landed next to Moka who helped him up.

"Thanks." he said.

"Sensei what would happen if I injected some of my blood into Takeshi?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment. "I don't know." he said after a few moments.

Reaching out he then removed her cross and letting the inner Moka come out.

"It's worth a shot, go for one of the joints. I just hope you have a powerful bite." he said before charging in again.

Moka cracked her neck before following. Yukari dropped a metal pan on Takeshi's head before creating a tornado around him. Kurumu then came down the eye of the tornado and landed a kick on his head sending him to floor. Ren dived in and grabbed onto one of his plates and ripped it off. Moka then came in and bit down on open flesh injecting Takeshi with some of her blood. He soon stopped moving and reverted into his normal from.

Moka then removed herself from him and just looked at him. This want way to far, more so then she liked. She, Kurumu and Thundarr got down and helped him to up into a sitting position.

"He looks ok." Yukari said getting a good look at him.

Ren came up and checked his son by placing his hand on his neck. "He's ok but I need to take him back home."

"You won't be taking him anywhere." a voice said and everyone turned to see Kuyo standing in a half fox half human form. "He is a danger to the school and I will rid him of this prestigious academy. I will end him."

"Oh will you now?" Ren asked as he stood and cracked his neck. "I won't even need to use my fill power."

Before he could do anything Moka charged in and delivered a kick to the kitzune's head. She then moved in with another and another pushing him back.

"Wow she's powerful." Kurumu said.

"No, she's not as strong, she's slowing down." Ren said before moving in and pushing Moka to one said.

He came with with a solid punch to the face sending the Kitzune into a tree. Angered Kuyo then charged at Ren but the Overlord just swatted him away like a fly. He charged again this time he found himself on the floor looking up at the sky.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop now." Ren warned.

Kuyo ignored him and just roared trying to attack the Overlord but a swift kick between his legs and a hit to the head knocked him out.

OOOOO

Takeshi groaned as he woke only to see the light of his bedroom at home. His eyes widened slight as he sat up and looked around, posters of a popular band, tv, games consoles and what you may expect of a typical teenage bedroom. The memories of what happened to him came flooding back and he groaned and fell back in annoyance as a castle maid walked in.

"Hello young prince, I have brought you your breakfast." he said walking up to him and set a tray over his bed.

"Thank you." he said as she bowed and left. "Fuck."

He sat up and began to eat, he was starving and at this point he would eat anything. As he ate Ren walked in.

"Hi son." he said as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hi dad, I guess I'm in trouble right?" he asked.

"Yeah you are. I mean what where you thinking removing the seal? You know the problems with that."

"I know dad but they were going to kill me, I needed the strength."

"I get that but it was reckless. We could have lost you and your mother would kill me." he said calmly but angry. "You the that your powers are in a flux that could have caused anything. Thankfully Moka injected some of her blood into you."

"She what?" Takeshi asked as he dropped bread into his cereal.

"She injected you with Vampire blood, it stabilised the power inside you so you no longer need to have a seal. Be thankful for that. But it took a lot out of you, and you've been asleep for a week. In that time Celda did what she could to find out what happened and we still don't know but we need to get you back to school. So your staying home for a few more days then we're going back."

"Ok dad."

"Just be careful. You mother is not happy with you." Ren said as he walked out making Takeshi gulp.


	10. Teach me!

**Sorry about the delay but I've been working on an original xbox gaming channel. And I also apologise for the jumps but there's not much I can do about that.**

After a week at home, Takeshi returned back to school but ever since the fight his true form was still in question. The truth of the matter was split to weather he was an Overlord or another S-class monster. But that didn't affect his grades too well. He sat in class listing to his teacher, Kagome Ririko, talk about maths. His least liked subject.

"And so, if this function equals a-b according to the 'a' function x2 would become this. If we plug that and simplify… I'm sure you won't have any trouble arriving at the next step." she said calmly.

'Damn it, I'm totally lost. When did we get this far ahead? A week is not enough time for this to happen.' Takeshi thought. 'I don't understand this stuff at all any more, my moms' going to kill me.'

"So use this figure to figure out that type of problem, Takeshi can you solve this problem for us?" she asked.

The young Overlord stood with steam coming out of his ears and his eyes went blank. "Sure." he said but looked down at the book. "I have no idea."

That got a few laughs from the rest of the class excluding Moka and Thundarr.

"Were you even listening to my lecture? Or were you daydreaming..?" the teacher asked, the look on his face told her everything. "Remember the finals are almost upon us. we're at the end of the first semester! No time to slack off!"

With that news his mind exploded. "Finals? I completely forgot!" he yelled. "I'm going to fail and my mom is going to kill me!"

"Takeshi?" the teacher asked concerned.

OOOOO

Outside of the school Takeshi decided to have his luck at the die and asked Moka something.

"You want me to tutor you in maths?" she asked as Takeshi made himself into a ball.

"Yes, if not my mom will kill me." he said.

"She will." Thundarr said walking up to the two of them. "Yuki is a nice polite person on the outside. But she never lost an argument to Ren or lost to him in a fight."

That just made Takeshi shake even more.

"I suck a maths, please Moka teach me." he said begging.

"Ok I'll help if I can." she said making Thundarr give her a strange look and Takeshi perk up. "Do you want to come to my dorm tonight?"

That made the two of them look to the young vampire in shock and before either of them could say anything Moka clarified what she meant.

"Y'know, to study together." she said making Thundarr sigh in relief. "We can probably focus better studying there." she then moved in as Takeshi began to think if would be able to study in her room. "I really want to help you. I want you to be happy because..." she then sank her fangs into his neck. "You let me drink your blood all the time!"

"OI GET OFF HIM!" Thundarr yelled as she tired to pull Moka off him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" another voice then yelled. "What are you three just doing?"

The three of them turned to see the maths teacher walk up.

'Not mis, Ririko!' Moka thought. 'Of all the teachers why does it have to be her?'

"Takeshi Phoenix!" she said moving forward.

"Yes?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm surprised at you, how can you think about girls at a time like this?"

'Wouldn't you like to know?' he thought.

"Haven't you been having trouble keeping up in classes. Haven't I urged you to study?"

The young overlord just gulped as she looked at him with those teacher's eyes.

"I see, Moka Akashiya! Thundarr Holdsman, so your both behind this. I think I understand your problem perfectly well now. Honestly girls, to think that it's your fault that Takeshi is falling behind in maths."

"Our fault?" Thundarr asked.

"That's not true." Takeshi said before the conversation could get further. "I've been off for a week, and my head still isn't right. I was just asking them to help me study."

"Down boy." she said. "If you study with them you'll just end up like you were a moment ago won't you? Your hopeless. I'll tell you what I'll tutor you. Come to my classroom after school. you'll learn a lot more from me then you ever could from them." she then moved in and touched him. "Studying is fun Takeshi… I want to help you learn that." her voice turning into a lovingly surly voice.

OOOOO

"NO WAY!" Kurumu cried out from the club room. "Private tutoring with ms. Ririkio?"

Takeshi, Moka and Thundaar where in a bit of a mood at the sound and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, when the dust settled that's how it came it came down. I wanted Moka to tutor me." Takeshi mumbled.

"Yeah well they say she always does this."

"Does what?"

"It's good to think outside the box." the succubus said as she began to demonstration with her hands. "But if the box is here then brain is..." she moved her hand outwards. "way out there. I mean she's passionate about teaching maths. But sometimes you can be too passionate. They say whoever she takes on sooner or later she overdoes it." she then began to sulk. "Plus all the boys fall in love with her because she's stacked."

'You should see my succubus mother and sisters.' he thought as Yukari decided to taunt the succubus.

"You're jealous of your teachers boobs? Kurumu that's so immature." she said.

"Your one to call anyone immature Yukari!" the succubus said patting the witches chest. "Get my drift?"

"Gah there's more to maturity then that!"

The two then stared each other down.

"Of course there is little Yukari, and someday you'll be mature enough to know what it is."

"Well I think I see everything that's mature about you now."

"Could you two quit it please." Takeshi said.

"Any way..." Yukari said as she enchanted the chalk and started to write with it. "Especially if you want to have a summer. At the academy any student who scores under 50% has to go to summer school. So if you don't want to spend your summer in class I suggest that you work hard now."

"If it's over 50% then I should be fine." Takeshi said dismissively.

OOOOO after school.

Moka and Takeshi walked up to the study hall.

"So are you really going to get tutored by ms. Ririko?" Moka asked.

"What choice do I have? My brain isn't working right and my mom will kill me if I have to take summer school. I'm sorry Moka, I asked you at first but now we can't study together." he said.

"That's okay." she said as the memory of the teacher came to mind.

'Though I'm sad, I want to help you but maybe she's right.

"Don't worry, I'm motivated to study. I completely forgot about summer vacation. I'm going to get good grades even if it kills me before my mom does. So when summer vacation comes around we can spend the whole summer together."

The two then split and Takeshi walked into the study hall and walked over to the teachers room.

'All right, my reward for passing my finals is a summer with my friends.' he thought before knocking on the door. "Hello Takeshi reporting for tutoring."

The door opened and he walked in. the pace was filled with Jack o lanterns and candles.

"Ms. Ririko?" he asked.

"I'm glad you came Takeshi." she said walking up to him dressed in what could only be described as a dominatrix outfit.

Looking at her made his mind go to a place where he never wanted to go again until he was 18. safe to say he caught his parents doing stuff that was not suitable for polite conversation.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"I thought this outfit might motivate you to work harder."

"In what world? What you are wearing is not appropriate for study."

Something then hit his cheek.

"How could be this not be appropriate? I'm a teacher. A teacher is respected leader in the educational realm. And a student is the teacher's slave."

"You really are a dominatrix." he said trying to back up.

"My tutoring sessions aren't painless Takeshi. But this is for your own good. Oh my how I love teaching."

OOOOO

Back at the clubroom Moka decided to try and help despite what the teacher said. As she wrote Gin walked up.

"Beautiful as Usual Moka. Your notes are so neat." he said.

"Thanks but these notes aren't for me." she said in an embarrassed tone.

OOOOO

The room was dark and the candles only light the only people in the room, Takeshi and his teacher.

"Yess that's it, mmm you're so good with polynomials. Do you see what you're capable of under my firm hand?"

Her student said nothing as he just simply wrote.

OOOOO three days later outside the school.

"Please tutor me Yukari." Kurumu said.

"No thank you." said the little witch.

A few moments later Yukari was tied up and dragged by the succubus.

"Kurumu seriously?" she asked.

"They say your a genius… so prove it."

"It's too late for you Kurumu! No one can cram that much!"

Before she could say anything Kurumu bummed into someone. Taking a step back she looked and her eyes widened.

"Takeshi?" she asked.

The young Overlord said nothing but all he spoke was maths as he shambled across to the school.

"Does Takeshi look a little odd to you?" she asked the witch as the two listened.

"He's repeating maths formulas. Even ones we haven't got to yet." Yukari said in surprise.

"Your learning it! you're studying so hard." Kurumu said and tried to hug him but she missed him as he moved on.

Inside the school Moka waited for Takeshi to come to give him the notes that she made. She then spotted him coming down the corridor.

"Takeshi, have you been studying hard?" she stopped him in his tracks. "Um I wanted to help you a little at least a little. Cause, you know… you've helped me with so much. I mean… you're the reason school is fun every day."

All he did was give her a blank stare.

' _Something's wrong.'_ Inner Moka said as she also looked at Takeshi.

"So um I made this notebook for you. It covers all the topics in your test. I'll bet you ace those finals with this. And I'd… I'd really like it if you used it." he then tried to hand it to him. "I worked really hard on it." but nothing happened making her look up and get a good look at him. "Err Takeshi is something wrong?"

"And what do you think you are doing?" Ririko asked as she walked up and snatched the notebook out of her hands and began to readed it. "You just never quit do you Moka?"

"But Ms. Ririko." the vampire tried to say but had the book thrown at her.

"Trying to lure Takeshi away from his studies with this trash." she said before taking his hand. "Come Takeshi, don't be afraid. Teacher's here."

OOOOO

Getting the Overlord back to the classroom Ririko then started to teach him again.

"Now you are going to study hard today." she said with a smile.

"Mo..." Takeshi tried to say but the teacher then tried to nip it in the bud.

"No bad boy, bad. I told you to forget about her. I will teach you everything you need to know."

OOOOO

Moka sat at the cafe looking at her notes before closing them fast.

"There's something weird about Ms, Ririko." she said.

As soon as she said that Yukari and Kurumu walked near by.

"I heard about another guy she tutored privately." Yukari said. "He got really good at maths. But they say it was like he became her slave or something. And Takeshi was acting very differently just now."

"You think Ms. Ririko is doing something to him?" Kurumu asked.

'Slave?" Moka asked herself.

OOOOO

"Hee-hee Just so your attention doesn't wander to that girl teacher is going to have to make you learn extra hard today." she said as the tail end of her snake half opened up and slid onto his head.

She then began to shock him, downloading information into his mind.

"Hee-hee, Lamia pumps knowledge directly into your brain so that you cannot think about anything other then what I want to teach you." she smiled as more maths was pumped into his head. "That's it Takeshi, such a good student."

Just then the door opened and Moka entered. "Stop!" she yelled. "You what are you doing to Takeshi?" she then looked at the blacked room and noticed the snake woman in the room. "What is..."

"Moka, Moka… you really don't care about the pursuit of knowledge do you?" her tail came off Takeshi and pointed at her. "Well your never going to disrupt us again."

She swiped at Moka but missed as the young vampire moved out of the way.

"Teaching is my life. No one interrupts my lessons!" she said before turning to Takeshi. "Now then Takeshi, let's continue. You known that teacher is only thinking about your welfare."

"Takeshi get away from her!" Moka called out.

"Sorry Moka you lost him." she said offering her hand to him. "No one can sever the special bond between a teacher and her student. Oh isn't learning inspiring?" she said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Takeshi said before kicking her sending her into a wall.

"What?" Ririko asked. "How?"

Takeshi cracked his neck before opening his eyes which where a brilliant gold. "Overlord." he simply said. "Mind magic doesn't work on me for too long."

"Srudent's must be obedient!" she yelled attacking him.

She used her tail to send him into Moka and the two of them into a wall. A moment later a burst of light blinded her and a moment later Inner Moka came out. The two of them ran up and kicked the teacher into the ceiling.

"Sorry teach I'm not your student. But I can be your teacher if you want." Moka said with a smile.

"Tell me about it." "Takeshi muttered.

OOOOO

After the incident Ririko was given two weeks of administrative leave. As for the test, Takeshi felt like he struggled throughout it all but once it was over he was relieved. Moka and Takeshi walked back to the dorms together.

"So how well do you think you did?" Moka asked.

"Oh I don't know but I did my best. But no matter what I got, I've got no regrets. Getting to study with you, even for a few days was worth it. Thanks for not giving up on me."

As he said that she was almost in tears and jump on him hugging her.

Meanwhile Krumu was not happy as she looked at her scores.

"Nooo I have to go to summer school!" she cried out.

'I did my best.' Yukari thought before looking over at Thundarr.

"My mom is going to kill me..." the quarter orc cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, enjoy :)**

Takeshi was up in a tree having a nap, something he liked to do most of the time. The gentle breeze and the chirping of birds always relaxed him as he waited for something. Better then standing or sitting down and waiting.

"Hi Takeshi." Moka called as she walked up waking him up.

He jumped down with a smile before looking her, she was dressed in a red jacket and a pink flowing dress.

He said nothing as his mind tried to comprehend how cute she was in the dress. "You're early. we're supposed to meet in an hour right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but my dad has a bit of a time keeping habit that it seems he gave to me and my siblings." he smiled as the two of them claimed up onto the tree and sat on a branch. "Summer vacation finally starting."

"It must be hard on you that we're not allowed to go home on break." the vampire said sympatrically.

Takeshi looked to her and smiled. "Ah, it's ok. At lest we get to go on this trip."

"My heart's racing." she said making him go red. "I told you didn't I? That I lived in the human world until middle school and I hated humans."

He looked to her with a raised brow. "But I thought you said you were looking forward to this trip?"

"I am." she blushed. "But I'm a bit nervous. I keep remembering how tough it used to be there." then then looked to him waving her arms while blushing. "But I'll be fine as long as I'm with you. I'm way more excited then worried. I'm counting on you."

The two then moved into each other's space and their hearts began to beat hard.

"Should I start planning the wedding and get ready for grandchildren?" a voice asked making the two fall from their place.

Looking up they saw Ren leaning up against the tree with a big grin on his face.

Takeshi wasn't happy as he got up with Moka and looked at his dad with eyes that could kill. "I am going to kill you."

"You can try." Ren shot back. "But before I forget, I came to give you this Takeshi." he said holding up a cloth covered box and handed it to the young Overlord.

Moka took a look at it with interest, "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a Bento from Yuki, Takeshi's mom."

Takeshi just held the box with a smile. "So mom made this?"

"Yeah, she's missing you quite a bit, moma's boy." that earned him a kick between the legs.

Falling to his knees Ren could only give a satisfied smirk. "Good shot." he grunted.

Moka just looked at Takeshi for a moment before moving over to help Ren up.

"So what's Yuki like?" she asked.

"Well, err if Takeshi hasn't talked about it I cannot say much." he said bowing apologeticly. "We have a deal, if he hasn't said anything about our family then I cannot say anything."

Before Moka could say anything,"I don't wanna go!" a voice then said.

The three looked over to see Kurumu dragging Yukari along with her. "NO! I don't want to go to the human world."

"Well I'll leave you guys to it." Ren said before walking off. "Need to go and help Thundarr so that her mother doesn't kill her." he then slapped himself before turning. "Before I forget, you maybe mistaken for me, so be sure to clear that up."

As he walked away, Yukari and Kurumu walked up to the Overlord and the vampire. "What's going on?" Moka asked.

"Oh g'morining Takeshi." the succubus said ignoring Moka all together. "Will you talk some sense into this girl? She claims she doesn't want to go."

He looked to her with a raised brow as she looked down. "What's the matter Yukari?" he asked softly.

"She's just scared, that's all! You know how children are!" the succubus said making the witch's eye twtich

"YEAH! AND I KNOW HOW AIRHEADS ARE KRURMU!" the witch yelled.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN AIRHEAD YOU-" the succubus tried to say before a brass pot landed on her head.

The young overlord just sighed as the bus came up. "Oh hey there's the bus."

"So where's Gin? he's going to be late." Kurmu asked.

The witch smiled, "Poor Gin can't come." she said in a sing song tone. "Too many red marks on his finals, so he's gotta do summer school."

"In that case I guess this is everybody!" Kurumu said trying to get away before people came and drag her to summer school, after all she was playing hooky.

The club climbed onto the bus and passed the creepy bus driver.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark." he said. "They call this 'the tunnel of the forth dimension'. It has countless mouths that can open up to tunnels throughout the human world. Ever felt a chill in the dark of a tunnel? That's because you were passing thorough one of these openings. Once we leave the tunnel, say goodbye to the monster world..." as he spoke a light at the end of the tunnel met their eyes, "and hello..." they exited the tunnel, "to the world of humans!"

As they exited the tunnel everyone in the bus just looked outside in amazement. Takeshi however just looked out with an interested eye. What he saw wasn't like his home, the building were just plain and dull, nothing interesting about them. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, Moka looked to him. He seemed to be bothered by something, thinking quickly there was something that she needed to ask.

"Takeshi, what's your mother like?" she asked.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "She's sweet, kind, loving but not too much of those things. She knew when to stop, she's not too strict but strict enough to be a good mother. Other then that, she helps dad out with a lot and also does classes in dancing and martial arts."

"What kind of dancing?" Krurmu asked waning to join in the conversation.

"Belly dancing."

That earned him a few wide eyes before the bus came to a stop near a construction zone. As they climbed out giant sunflowers came into sight.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Kurumu asked. "A field of sunflowers?"

"I didn't know humans had such pretty places." Moka said.

"Are we stopping here?" Takeshi asked.

Nekonome looked out at the flowers a little confused. "I don't think we reserved this tour..." she muttered.

"I just wanted to make a little side trip." the driver said making brows raise. "This is a primo destination in the human world right now."

"Because of the flowers?" Takeshi asked.

"Because it's haunted or at least terrorized by inexplicable events."

"Is that why we came?" the overlord asked as the driver handed him a newspaper.

"The local newspaper will give you details. You kids better watch your step around here."

"Why do I get a chill down my spine when you say that?"

Ignoring him the driver turned to the catgirl teacher. "Hey teach, how about you and me grabbing some lunch? I know a place that serves great fish."

As soon as he said the f word the two where gone within a matter of seconds.

"Why are cat people so attracted to fish?" he asked no one in particular.

Shaking his head a sound turned to the plants with a raised brow.

"I can't believe this!" Kurumu cried out.

"What's the driver thinking?" Yukari asked. "Leaving us stranded in the middle of nowhere? What do we do now? I hate this I wanna go home!"

"Oh come on!" Kurumu replied. "We just got here! I'm gonna smack you if you keep whining!"

Takeshi was bout to separate them when he heard something again. "What the..."

A loud roar echoed across the field making the four look to each other in a panic.

"OVER THERE!" Moka called out pointing. "A SHACK!"

The four of them then ran to it and slammed the door.

"Something is out there." Yukari said as Takeshi opened up the paper the driver gave him.

"18 tourists missing from sight." he read aloud before reading the rest.

"A witch?" the succubus asked turning to the young witch. "So a witch is behind all this? Why do witches do such awful things?"

"Don't tell me you believe everything you read in the paper?" Yukari shot back.

'We make a paper.' Takeshi and Moka thought.

"Well we all know about witches..."

"OH YEAH? WELL I KNOW ALL ABOUT SUCCUBI!"

"Maybe we got dumped here for a reason?" Moka to suggested. "Ms Nekonome said we were going to do some investigative reporting. Do you thin we're sent here to investigate something here?"

"Most likely this disappearance thing." the young overlord added. "I makes sense if you think about it, what would interest a school of monsters in the human world? The possibility that strange happenings is due to monsters."

"That makes sense, I guess." Yukari said before a loud scream made them turn to the door. "Someone needs help!" she yelled and ran out before the others could stop her.

The scream echoed in her ears as she ran trying to find were it came from until another another scream made her stop and look towards the sunflower field and ran in that direction.

"It's dragging her in!" someone yelled.

Yukari ran up to see a human trying to help someone up from the flowers. The girl looked up to her with tears in her eyes.

'A human?' she thought in fear, 'why did I come out here?' her eyes then drifted to her friend who had some form of appendage around her body. "It must be plant magic." she then said aloud.

A plant then the grew fast and lunged at her. "FEED ME!" it yelled in a demotic voice.

'Is this what's behind all those disappearances?' the witch thought as she backed up, 'Did this pretty flower eat all those people?'

Readying some cards she then threw them at the creature but did little to nothing other then make it bleed. "Anything can become a weapon when propelled by magic!" she declared but she didn't notice the plant's tentacles grab her.

She was then lifted up into the air, her hat fell off as she was brought to it's mouth. Crying out as she was being lowered something flew though the air and cut then tentacles making fall onto the ground. She landed with a thud, grabbing her wand she then used her cards again to attack the creature. This time she did quite a bit of damage and killed them, but more came making her even more frightened and angry.

"I'm am no child!" she declared and set more cards after the creatures with speed and on fire.

They ripped into them and set them on fire destroying them. As they fell one by one the others came running up to her and looked on at what she did. Someone in the shadows watched on as they began to converse with the witch.

"Woah, remind me not to piss you off." Takeshi said with a smirk.

Kurumu however hugged the witch. "Well done, you're not much of child as I thought you were."

The young overlord then walked up to one of the plants and examined it. Ripping a piece off he pocked it before turning to join the others and taking his phone out. Celda would be interested in this, and he got the feeling that he was going to fight this thing again.

OOOOO

In a dark room one stood while the other was on a seat listening to what the other had to say.

"A witch on this knoll?" she asked.

"Yes Oyakata." said the other. "She possesses great power for one so young. She decimated the entire force of carnivorous plants guarding the sunflower field."

"My, my, it's been years since we met another witch. We must welcome her. After all she is one of our own."


	12. city of humans

After the fight Takeshi looked at the hiker's friend who seemed to be ok.

"Um, how is she?" asked her friend. "Any change?"

"She's fine. Just needs a bit of rest."

The girl sighed and relief. "Ahh that's good to hear. But what about your friend? Yukari? Is she the witch who lives on this hill?"

"No." Both Moka and Takeshi said at the same time "We just got here, we're on a school trip." Moka finished.

"She isn't?" the girl asked surprised. "It's just that there are a lot of legends about witches living here. That's why they call this hill witch's knoll. Recently they started constructing some huge public facility here and right after that these mysterious disappearances began. To occur one after another. That's why the people are scared. They're wondering if those people were 'spirited away' by the witch because she didn't want her hill ruined."

"Sounds plausible." Takeshi said stroking his chin.

"So, you blame it on a witch without any proof?" Yukari asked as she walked up. "What do humans know about witches anyway?"

"They're just speculating." Takeshi said as the girl's friend woke up.

OOOOO

Someone watched from the trees as Takeshi and the others got into the car with a worried Yukari. She watched as they drove off.

"My lady. The strangers have departed after ransacking our precious sunflower field." She said.

"My dear Ruby. Are you just going to let them go like that? Didn't I tell you? If she's a witch, we must welcome her. We take care of our own." A voice said

"But she's keeping company with some awfully shady characters."

"Humans? Well if they get in the way, slay them. Right now, we need every ally we can get to protect out land and mete out punishment to those vile humans. Bring the young witch. You'll do this, won't you for me Ruby?"

"I will my lady." Ruby said before she transformed into a crow and flew off.

OOOOO

The girls dropped off Takeshi and the others before driving off waving their thanks.

"Wow we're finally here... in the city of humans." Kurumu said.

Takeshi looked around, the city was like empire city but there were major differences. The buildings, the cars even the tech. it wasn't what he was used to but comfortable at the least. Kurumu and Moka looked around impressed by the sight while Yukari looked around worried.

"Don't worry, it's not dangerous here." He said to the young witch before thinking, 'This must be scary for them.'

Not too far away a crow landed on one of the tall buildings close by.

"Oh great." Ruby said as she changed from her crow form to her normal form. "She let those humans lure her to a place like this? I didn't know witches could be that naïve!" her wings disappeared as she watched her prey. "Our people listen to the voice of the wind… commune with the spirts…. And make the power of nature their own. In a city, nature is destroyed and spirits are scattered. It can be so disturbing to the sensibilities of a witch who isn't accustomed to it that she could fall apart. I wonder how she's handling it?"

Down with the others Yukari was feeling uneasy. Witches could hear things that other monsters and humans could not. But that was not the worst part, people looked at them.

"Ever see a girl that cute before?" one asked as he looked at Moka.

Teenagers began to push their way in try and date the succubus and vampire. They pushed Yukari out of the way, who was the faced by some creepy young men asking if she was a cosplayer. Essentially rassing her Yukari then yelled.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she screamed. "PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Lights then began to pop one after the other making the people around the girls panic and run while Takeshi ran up to Yukari and grabbed her. The group then ran away.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You can't use magic in the middle of the city!"

Ruby just sat back and watched as all this unfolded.

"Tsk I knew it." She muttered. "This city is no place for that poor little witch." She raised her staff and summoned crows to come in.

Yukari stopped and screamed. "I can't take it anymore! Humans are terrifying!"

Takeshi just looked at her with a feeling of agreement. But with the fact that he was half human he didn't know what to do.

"It's ok I know how you feel. But…" he trailed off as he didn't know what to say.

"Humans and witches are too different." The young witch shot back.

This time Kurumu came in. "What are you saying?!" she asked holding onto the witch.

Just then a crow swooped in and separated the two shocking the group.

"Was that a crow?" Yukari asked.

More crows then started to fly down. "IT'S A MUDER OF CROWS!" Takeshi yelled. "A WHOLE FLOCK!"

As the group began to try and wave the crows off a hand appeared and covered the witch's mouth. A moment later they were gone. Opening her eye's, she found herself on top of a building looking at the sky. Looking around she then saw another figure, then looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

The figure turned around. "Ah, you're awake." She said as a crow landed on her arm. "So, what do you think of the human city? I saw the pain it caused you as a witch. The city is so empty, isn't it? No wind. No water. No flowers. Not even the scent of soil or leaves. Only the stench of human ego and greed. It must have seemed like a wasteland to you." She said looking at the young witch.

Yukari just stared at her before a crow flapped near her.

"Oh, don't worry. Crows are my friends. They helped me whisk you away from those disgusting people."

"Who are you?" Yukari finally asked.

"My name is Ruby." Rwby said with a smile. "I live on witch's knoll. I came to you because I want to be your friend."

While they were talking Takeshi, Moka and Kurumu looked to see where Yukari was.

"Did you find her?" Takeshi asked.

"No, she wasn't there." Moka said.

"Why would she run off by herself?" Kurumu asked. "I thought she feared the city!"

"Even if we're friends I don't understand her at all." The young overlord said solemnly.

"There's one thing I do understand." Moka then said. "We all care about each other. That's why we don't have a second to lose. We must find her! And this we'll accept her and whatever she feels."

Takeshi nodded before twitching. He knew that feeling, magic. Turing, he looked to a nearby building to see a flock of crows on the roof. His brow raised.

Back on the roof Ruby was talking to Yukari about humans and witches.

"Humans are the enemy." Ruby declared. "I know. I've spent my entire life suffering at the hands of their selfishness and cruelty. They are a race of insects! Good for nothing! All they do is mindlessly expand their territory and destroy the environment, I'm sure you understand that now after seeing their abdominal city. Not only will humans and witches never understand each other there's no reason to try." She then turned to Yukari and handed her a sunflower. "These despicable creatures are trying to destroy this beauty knoll covered with sunflowers. Yukari, we need your help. We need your power to aid us in our battle to save this world."

The young witch looked at the sunflower and nodded. Ruby cheered up and hugged the witch.

"OH, thank you thank you!"

"Ahh you're welcome."

Just then a door opened allowing Kurumu, Moka and Takeshi fall out of the entrance of the roof.

"Yukari, you can't be serious!" Moka said.

"MOKA? TAKESHI?!" she yelled in surprise while Ruby shot them an evil eye look.

"YOU! How did you find this place?" she asked.

"Your magic and the crows are a dead giveaway." Takeshi said as he stood and looked towards Yukari. "I heard what you said. Here's the thing, we were so worried about you! Come on let's head back to Yokai Academy together." Yukari began to tear up as she looked at the young overlord. "Let's just call the trip a bus and go."

'After all the awful things I said.' Yukari though as she reached out to take Takeshi's hand.

Blood then erupted from his side making him stumble back.

"NO, YUKARI!" Ruby said as wings appeared from her back. "Didn't I tell you? Humans are the enemy! And the enemy must be slain without hesitation."

"TAKESHI!" she yelled in shock.

"Don't get sentimental about them." Ruby said. "You don't need those things! Not now that you have me as a friend."

"YOU'RE NOT ALLONE ANYMORE YUKARI!" Kurumu yelled as she charged in but this was deflected and her eyes turned to Takeshi and Moka.

She was about to attack but Yukari charged in herself and deflected the attack surprising Ruby.

"Yukari? What are you?" she tried to ask but Yukari shot back.

"DON'T ATTACK MY FRIEDNS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A WITCH LIKE ME!" she said pushing the witch away.

"YOU DON'T CARE?" Ruby asked as she got even more angry. "YOU CARE MORE FOR THESE BEST'S THEN YOUR SISTER WITCHES?"

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" Takeshi yelled as he charged in and slammed into the witch.

The force of the hit sent her into a billboard. Shocked she looked up surprised as he moved his shoulders around.

"How? That was a death blow! No human could survive that."

"Exactly, no human. But the thing is I'm not human." Takeshi shot before he jumped at her hitting her in the gut then kicked her up in the air. "I'm an Overlord!"

After the fight the group got back down to street level and waited at a nearby bus stop with an unconscious Ruby in hand.

"The sun is going down." Moka noticed. "We can't find the place we're supposed to spend the night, there's no sign of our teacher, no way to get back to school, and we're stuck with a wounded witch who hates us."

"The city at night, you can't even see the stars." Kurumu said, "It's sad, so what will become of us now?"

"It'll be okay... as long as I'm with my friends!" Yukari said. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Weather we understand each other or not I still love you all!"

Before anyone else could say anything a teacher with crates of fish walked by. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ms. Nekonome?" all of them asked.


	13. can't we all just get along?

**Sorry about the delay, been making YT videos and real life has been a pain. Anyway enjoy.**

The city was dark as two parents and a small child walked along the road. The child was so excited to see the city of humans and was amazed by the lights and cars.

"The lights," she said with excitement, "are so twinkly... just like stars!"

"Hhahaha so you like them huh?" her father asked.

"Someday Rwby, I hope a day will come when everyone, humans and witches alike will understand each other,' her mother said.

As they walked they never saw the car coming. A loud screech sounded in her ears before she woke. Her eyes were then set their sights on a brown-haired boy and a pink haired girl looking over her. Her mind tried to process what just happened before she sat up fast.

"WH-where am I?" she asked.

"Whoa take it easy," Moka said as she tried to stop her from moving as she grabbed onto her side in pain.

'A dream?' Ruby thought. 'No, I tried to kill them and suddenly that boy,'

"Where am I? and who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Takeshi Phoenix. Who I am, well I'm an Overlord. We just got here ourselves. We're on a school trip. We're at an inn where we are staying the night," Takeshi said politely.

"AN OVERLORD?" she asked after a few momnets of processing what he said. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBILE! THE LAST OF THE OVERLORD LINE DIED OUT NEARLY 1000 YWARS AGO!" she yelled.

"Well I'm of a new line," he said trying to hide the fact that he was not native to this universe. "I'm half Overlord, half human. Between us we're half human,"

"Witch," Yukari said next.

"Monster," Moka and Kurumu said together.

"Kind of a motley crew really,"

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" she then yelled after a few moments. "Half human? Humans, monsters and witches could never get along!"

"Well my parents did and we do," he countered before she realised the bandage around his shoulder and pulled away.

"Wait, that's where I hit you. If your half human, shouldn't you be in pain?"

"Ah, just because I'm half doesn't mean I don't get full Overlordic powers,"

"But why are you helping me?" she then asked confused. "I tried to kill you. Don't you hate me?"

"What reason would I need to help you? You're hurt. Mom always told me to help girls who are hurt… and I hit as an apology for hitting them. Unless they still try to kill me," he said rubbing the back of his head.

What he said made Ruby's cheeks go slightly red and look away. Outside the room the diver and teacher sat listing in.

"Heh... you ok with this teacher?" the driver asked as the teacher munched on a fish. "This 'case' you got them investigating seems a little more adventures than you planned. Will you call for reinforcements if things get too much for your little news club?"

'Reinforcements?' she thought.

The next day rolled around quickly and Takeshi walked into Ruby's room to give her breakfast.

"Morning Ruby. Got breakfast," she said with a smile walking up to her. "You got a lot more colour in your cheeks. You must be healing quite nicely,"

All he got was a death stare which he ignored. 'If he's an overlord, why cannot I sense anything from him?' she thought.

He looked over to her and she looked away to avoid eye contact. Before anything else could happen, Yukari walked back in with shopping bags in hand.

"Moring, how was your walk in the city?" Takeshi asked.

"It was fine, and check this out! I found a place called a connivance store. I went shopping all by myself," she declared proudly.

"For real?" Moka asked. "And you were so scared of the human world! I'm so proud of you!"

"Here!" she then said handing out drinks. "The drinks you all asked for! Takeshi gave me human money for them. I was about to give up hope… I thought we could never really understand each other. But it's possible. If you just do the right thing," she said surprising everyone.

"Yukari…" Moka muttered.

"I'm so happy," the young witch said before jump hugging Takeshi. "And it's all thanks to you Takeshi!" that made Kurumu go red with jealousy.

As they began to laugh Ruby's mind slowly became blank. How could they say this? This was impossible, this could not happen.

"Your living in a dream," she said slowly gaining their attention. "Deluding yourselves. I'll never fall for this! Because I know! I know how rotten and selfish humans are!" she said before charging at Takeshi. "I'll never trust them! Never! I'm going to show you!"

Before she could do anything, Takeshi grabbed her arm and threw her back onto the bed. He then handed her a drink.

"Look we heard about the knoll is going to be raised for development. It's no wonder you hate humans and an apology will not change that. But all I can say is that I will try to help," he said still offering her the drink.

"Sh…shut up!" she said slapping the can out of his hand. "It's too late now! There's nothing you can do, even if you are an Overlord. The humans have already incurred my lady's wrath! She'll mete out punishment to them by turning their city into flames!"

"Then all you are doing is just showing how much like humans you are," he said making her look at him. "If she tries anything, we will stop her,"

OOOOO

Back at the Knoll a raven flew across the sky before landing on an outstretched arm. Once it landed it chirped at the figure.

"Ruby? Defeated by the enemy? Captured?" she asked in a raspy voice. "How could she let this happen now? Behold!" from one of the plants something began to emerge. "With the blessings of water and sunlight my army grows unceasingly! And Ruby is destined to be the general of my blossoming army! What else have I trained for you my daughter? I will not lose you now! As long as you have life Ruby, you must return to me!" she declared.

In the trees a figure in black clothing watched and listened before disappearing.

OOOOO

As the moon shined down onto the inn Ruby sat up and looked towards the drink that Takeshi left her.

'My wounds, they're healing quickly. Is it because they are taking care of me?' she asked herself in her head as she looked at the others. 'I will try to help,' Takeshi's voice echoed in her ears as she picked up the dink he offered her.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Yukari asked scaring her. "Can't sleep?"

"Oh, Yukari…" she muttered.

Takeshi woke slowly only to see the two witches leave the bedroom. "Huh? Yukari? Ruby? Where are they going at this point in time?" he asked and tried to get up only to feel some weight on his right side.

Looking only seeing Kurumu hugging him. "Wha... Kurumu?" he asked silently.

"Prince," a voice then said making him look to the celling only to see Blade, one of his father's bodyguards, hanging from the celling like a spider.

"Blade, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Monitoring you, Empress Yuki's orders," she replied making the young overlord mumble about meddling parents. "There is something odd going on at the Knoll, I need your permission to summon the other shinobi,"

"I'll leave it to your discretion," he said. "Just don't let anyone see you,"

"Yes, my prince," she said before vanishing.

Takeshi sighed as he tried to move from the bed.

OOOOO

Outside Yukari and Ruby looked out at the vast human city.

"Hey Yukari, where's my wand?" she asked. "It's time for me to go back to my own kind and a witch isn't safe without her wand,"

"Why don't you rest here a little longer," the young witch replied. "Takeshi says it would be nice to get to know you better and…" she tried to continue but the older witch interrupted.

"Listen, when I was young my parents died in a car accident caused by a human. A human killed my parents," she said her eyes beginning to leak. "We were just going shopping and a human slammed his car into us. My mother and father were all I had. My only comfort was cursing humans. I cursed their city, I cursed their whole civilisation," she cried out as the young witch and others listened.

"Ruby…"

"You're lucky Yukari, you have friends like Takeshi and the others. I envy you a little, I wish I'd met all of you earlier," she said before jumping from the ledge and ignored them as they calling out.

She then walked down the street thinking on how she could not change as ravens flew in. "Found you Ruby," one of them said. "Come to get you Ruby. Brought your wand Ruby. Lady's angry Ruby,"

"Going, somewhere are we?" asked a voice making the witch to stay on guard. "Up here," Ruby looked to see a black clad woman hanging from a lamp post. "Not all humans are the same, the one who killed your parents was just one of billions. Not all humans are the same," she said before jumping away.

As the group began to get out of the inn and call for her Ruby grew raven like wings and took off giving a sad smile to them.

OOOOO

The sun had just begun to rise as Ruby landed nearby her mistress in the sunflower fields. "I've come home, my lady," she said calmly.

"Ruby, is it true what the crows are saying?" the lady asked before snatching the drink can from Ruby. "That you were defeated by a mere human?"

"Wait, no…" she tried to say but the older witch crushed the can with one of her vines.

"And worse that you let them nurse you back to heath?" she said clearly angry while utterly destroying the can. "What good have all my teachings been? Do you parent's deaths mean nothing to you? Do you care nothing for your people? You're a disgrace to witches! It seems we must re-educate you," she said thrusting out her hand and binding the witch in plant vines.

It was clear she wasn't interested in any apology or explanation. She was lifted up but before anyone could do anything something cut the vines making Ruby fall to the ground.

"WHO DARES?!" the elder witch asked as a ninja appeared next to Ruby. "Who are you?" she asked but the ninja didn't answer as a loud thud sounded making eyes turn to see Takeshi get up from a landing.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari landed next to him in a similar fashion. "So, it's you," the elder witch said. "I've heard how you have treated my Ruby. What brings you back to my knoll?" she asked unleashing her power. "Have you come to join us perhaps?"

The wave of energy hit them but only Takeshi stood his ground. "How about your young witch? Come to us? It's not too late to join your people at last! We are far superior to humans and I'll prove it by killing them all!"

"And what about that makes us superior?" the young witch asked. "All that does is make us look like we hate life and not trying to preserve it. What about that makes sense? We are creatures of nature, of life if we kill humans because they kill animals or plants then we are no different from humans!"

"I see, what a pity. Then you will all die!" she declared as something jumped out of the ground. "Horticulture is my hobby, I've been nurturing this species for some time hanabake the man eater!"

As she said that a green xenomorph like creature jumped out of the and landed on the ground. "What a lovely opportunity to see how it's growing," the elder witch smiled. "KILL THEM!"

The beast moved fast but before it reached the group it fell down and split into ribbons. A second later the ninja who saved Ruby landed next to Takeshi shocking the others.

"YOU SWINE!" the elder witch yelled.

"No one will harm the young master," she said before feeling a sharp slap on the head.

"Never call me that please, or the other thing," he said before removing his seal. "Demon soul, true speed, true arms!" he then yelled before being enveloped in light for a few moments before it died down.

"YOU'RE AN OVERLORD?" the elder witch asked in surprise.

"Indeed, I am," he said before charging and taking out several of the man eaters. "Now if we can stop this senseless…" he tried to say before a man eater came out from under him and slammed him into the ground.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WEASLE OUT OF THIS? Pathetic creatures, you're better off dead!"

"Haven't you noticed?" Takeshi asked as he fought off a man eater while blade was bouncing at other man eaters. "Ruby is still in pain look at her! This hatred of humans burning inside of her is only going to keep her wounds from healing! If we could just stop fighting…"

"DON'T MAKE ME LUAGH! Are you sure you are an Overlord? You sound like a cowardly HUMAN! We will only make pace when all humans are in the ground!"

The man eater then used its tail to try and get a shot in and got him in the shoulder making Ruby snap.

"STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!" she yelled out and attacked the man eater attacking Takeshi killing it. "My lady, is it really too late? Is war the only way left to us? I want to believe Takeshi and the others,"

A shot from the plant vines hit her in the shoulder making her bleed. "You are pathetic, no better than this trash! It doesn't matter I can annihilate this city without you!"


	14. Witch's Knoll

"RUBY!" the group called out as Takeshi moved up and allowed the witch to fall into his arms.

"You DARE BETRAY ME TO THE HUMANS?" the elder witch yelled out in anger as her book then began the glow a bright blue causing sounds to come from the sunflowers. "And you speak of peace with our eternal enemies? You shall die too!" The sunflowers then began to sprout into Hanabake, a lot of them. "Arise my army of the earth! Devour the humans! Don't even leave their bones!"

Takeshi and the others backed up in shock as the army of Hanabake began to move up to them. This was going to be tricky, especially with the elder witch in command.

"Shit," the overlord muttered though gritted teeth.

"The moment has arrived for you to reap your harvest!" the elder witch declared. "With the power you draw from nature and magic in a single night, you will turn the city of humans into a sea of fire! But first let's weed out own garden,"

"NO!" Ruby then said as she held her wound. "My lady please dampen your ire!" she pleaded. "Now that I know Takeshi and his friends, I have come around… I see that humans and witches can coexist! But if you destroy the city how can that ever come to pass? We can't do this!"

"What's happened to you? How could you forget your debt to me? I raised you as my own child! You'd throw that away for humans?! HUMANS! YOU INGRATE!"

The Hanabake then jumped in for the attack but both Kurumu and Takeshi cut the first group into ribbons.

"Ready?" Takeshi asked.

"Ready," the succubus said.

'This magical energy, this girl can't be…" but her eyes opened wide when Kurumu attacked. "A succubus?"

The two then dived into the monster horde ripping each one they came into contact with covering themselves in water rather than blood. Takeshi was forced to back up a group of the green monsters charged him. A group of them then tried to jump Krurumu from behind but stopped before exploding into pieces. Yukari then bust out from the bits flying everywhere.

"I got your back Kurumu!" the witch declared as she landed next to the succubus.

"Your too young to fight her!" Kurumu said as she beheaded a monster who tried to attack from behind. "You'll get hurt!"

"Oh please," Yukari shot back. "As if you can handle something I can't."

The two then turned to look at each other with a dark look. This was cut short as a monster came in trying to eat them.

"Besides I think this requires both of us," the witch said.

"Right," Kurumu muttered as the two took out a group of the plant monsters around them.

Takeshi on the other hand was being overwhelmed by the Hanabake. As he slashed one in half, another one poped up and slashed his back.

"Ahh," he cried before turing around and killing the one that wounded him. "Damn it, SHINOBI!"

Blade, who was looking after Ruby then clapped her hands. From the trees several dozen black clothed figures jumped up shocking all but Takeshi and Blade.

"What this?" the Elder witch asked. "Humans but something else," she muttered before the ninja's disappeared and soon appeared on the field.

Moments later the Hanabake stopped moving as the ninja's appeared on the field. Each one of the monsters then exploded in green and water shocking the Elder witch before vanishing. There was still a few left but in numbers that can be managed easily.

"Blade, shinobi fall back," Takeshi added and the ninja's disappeared.

"Might as well give it up!" Kurumu then declared. "You cannot take us!" she said as she tried to hide the fact that she was tired.

"Monsters fighting for humans, so none of you know the truth," the witch said as she opened up her book creating an illusion for all of them to witness.

Gone was the land of sunflowers and trees, now was a wasteland of junk and a factory.

"Do you know what this mountain of trash is? This is the public facility the humans plan to build on my Knoll!" she said with clear hate in her voice. "Look around you these humans would turn witches knoll into a garbage dump!" that shocked the mosters but not Takeshi who just looked at the elder witch with a fire in his eyes. "Since that garden was just a tiny village this garden has been my home! Once humans lived throughout this land and did not have the power or courage to trouble us. But their numbers grew and they learned to hate. They drove us from our homes turned us into wanderers. For many of us, this knoll was out final haven. Now they even come for this! They cut down the forests! Slaughter the animals! And all they leave in their place is garbage!"

"Don't think that humans are the only guilty party in this!" Takeshi then shot back pointing at the witch. "I did a look up on witch's knoll before this, you took people from their homes, you took children from their parents and caused trouble for people in the past when they weren't as powerful to defend against you!" he said shocking everyone. "Even before this you caused problems for them, does it make what they are trying to do right? No. But given what you are planning to do yourself, makes you no better than a human!"

"You dare!" the witch growled.

"Your just an old hag who cannot follow the times and want things to say as they are, news flash people like that die with what they are trying to protect!"

"You cur!" she yelled throwing a few vines at him.

However, Moka jumped in the way and the vines wrapped around her neck and brought to the witch's side. "YOU WILL ATTONE FOR THIS HUMAN! Feel the pain of loss!"

"Let her go now!" he yelled before charging up at her only to be slowed by the Hanabake.

They began to take bites out of him as he inched further trying to get to Moka.

"I will not let you have your way!" he declared.

"Devour him," the witch declared making more Hanabake jump him.

Moka cried out and reached out to him. That caused the witch to let go and let her be devoured as well.

"Stupid children do you truly believe I could ever forgive?" she said with a cold tone. "Nothing will ever satisfy me but the death of the humans!"

As she turned a bright pillar of light erupted from the Hanabake pile sending the creatures flying. The magical pressure of two powerful beasts then made the witch shiver unconsciously. She turned to see a white haired Moka stand with a bone armoured Takeshi behind her.

"Nice one stud," she said with a smile.

"Let's deal with this witch," Takeshi said.

"This cannot be! You are an Overlord!" the witch said in shock. "And you are a vampire? It doesn't matter stop getting IN MY WAY!" she yelled trying to attack them.

But this was deflected as Moka kicked and Takeshi slammed his fist into her.

"You wanted blood not peace, well blood is something I understand," Moka said.

But the attack did little as the witch stood and looked at the two. "Don't underestimate me," she said before touching the gem in the middle of her book causing Ruby to yell out in fear.

"NO, MY LADY! NOT THAT!" she pleaded as the Hanabake where being absorbed into the witch.

"Old foolm I guess you won't get it until you're dead," Moka said in a cold voice while Ruby just cried out in fear.

A pillar of light came up from the trees turning light into day for a brief moment.


	15. The merge (back to the begining)

**Short I know, but the chapter is mostly action and ass kicking not much story. Anyway, I'm on hiatus until sometime in Jan. see you then and merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate.**

The man eaters began to fly and merge with the elder witch. The two began to fuse together in awe and shock of the students in front of her. It was hard to tell when she stopped being a witch but by the time the transformation was complete she was no longer a witch. Whatever she was now, it was hard to tell.

"Huge, aren't I?" the witch taunted. "Now you can see, the power I have accumulated over a century and the last thing you see!" she laughed.

Ruby was in the air watching over the whole thing happen with fear and shock in her eyes. "No!" she screamed. "NOT THE MERGE! Stop her!"

"Stay out of our way!" Moka then said as she and Takeshi stepped forward.

"Hhahaha are you still willing to fight me?" the elder witch taunted again. "Are you insane?"

"You wanted blood not peace," Takeshi said as he stepped forward.

"You will get blood and death," Moka added as she walked next to the Overlord.

"Children, the death will be yours!" the witch declared as a beam came from one of the beast's appendages hit the two and sent them into several trees.

"Moka! Takeshi!" Kurumu yelled as she was held up in the air with Yukari.

The two stood slowly. The aches and pains of the hit made the two groans.

"You surprise me," the witch said impressed. "I didn't expect you to survive my attacks,"

Moka stared at the with her blood pumping to the max. Her eyes began to glow a blood red colour.

"Those eyes, you are a vampire!" the witch said with hate. "Seconded only to the Overlords, able to convert your monstrous energy into pure power. A battle strength greater than any army. A power feared even by your fellow monsters," her eyes then turned to Takeshi. "So, you are an Overlord, the only monster to attain SS class ranking. The power to absorb any and all powers from monsters and demons. I want those powers!"

"You want em?" the Overlord asked cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Then it's all yours!" Moka finished and the two charged in fast. "You think it's enough to be big and ugly?" she asked before delivering a kick followed with rapid fire punches.

The attacks did little as tentacles bashed Takeshi away and grabbed onto Moka.

"You are mine!" the witch declared.

'Physical attacks won't work!' Moka thought as she tried to struggle against the vines.

Mist cleared and the damage on the witch was clear. Her face was distorted due to the Moka's kick but was already began to reform.

"That actually stung a little," she smiled.

"Even your body cannot be hurt?"

"You seem to be under a misapprehension. My powers are not limited to size,"

The tentacles then began to pierce the vampire's skin and drain her making heart cry out in pain. Her skin then began to bugled as her power was being taken.

"I told you I desired your power! This body can merge with an infinite number of other creatures and take their powers for its own! But in order to absorb the Overlord I need you!" the witch declared. "This is the ultimate spell!"

"LET HER GO!" Takeshi yelled as he jumped at the two but was swatted way.

He thudded into a tree making him groan in annoyance and pain. This power was not from Moka, it was from him. Before they came he allowed her to have a quick drink. The power the witch was getting, it was a combination of vampiric and overlordic blood. Moka cried out in pain as the witch laughed out loud. His anger began to fill him and his blood ran hot.

"Here it comes!" she yelled out in pleasure. "Your power flowing through my body! More give me more vampire!"

"My lady stop!" Ruby yelled getting in close but being impaled during which her wand got broke.

She looked to it with a sad smile. "Oh no, my… my wand… every witch needs a magical object…"

"Ruby," the elder witch spoke. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you betray me? We've walked this road together for so long. You never once defied me before,"

"Please, end this my lady… end it all," the teenage witch said as her mind drifted to old happy memories. "Takeshi…Moka…please stop her, please,"

"Ruby," the older witch said as the teen fell asleep. "RUBY!" she yelled before eating her shocking people around.

"She ate her?" Moka asked.

"No matter, you are a part of me now Ruby and you'll be mine forever!" the elder witch declared. "Yes, I feel you, your life, your powers, all mine Ruby!"

"You wanted power?!" a voice then rumbled making all eyes turn to were Takeshi landed only to see him become the same beast he was when he almost killed the school enforcers.

The roar was defining to all before he jumped into the air. He grabbed onto the merge and ripped Ruby from the inside before jumping off. The witch howled in pain and despair as her daughter was ripped from her.

"Ruby!" she cried out with tears flowing from her eyes.

"That girl…" Moka started. "… gave her life to stop you," she said holding Ruby's wand. "And I'm going to make sure she gets her wish!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE!" the witch shot back. "I WILL ABSORB YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL BE MINE!"

The tentacles began to strike around the vampire making her jump out of the way and tsk. "Fool I warned you!" she yelled before kicking and jumping around the tentacles. "You've already lost!" she drove the wand into the elder witch's book.

The witch cried out in pain as the spell became undone. Her cry of agony echoed in everyone's heads.

"Ruby told me this is your achilles heel!" the vampire declared.

The memory of what Ruby said about witches and their magic items surfaced. Cracks of light then began to appear across the merge making her cry out even more. With one loud scream the witch exploded and fell down to the ground as she turned to ashes. Moka landed on the ground before turning towards Takeshi ready in case he was about to attack. He turned to her eyes red with rage, he was gone again. Readying herself he charged at her but something hit him sending him skidding across the field.

Blade, the ninja from before, stood looking to Takeshi with concern before looking to Moka. "Vampire, inject him with your blood, it's the only way to stabilize him!"

The vampire nodded before jumping at him. Finding a good soft spot, she sank her fangs into it and injecting her blood.

OOOOO

With the sun beginning to rise the group made Ruby as comfortable as possible. A car and bus soon arrived and the cat teachers stepped out.

"Miss Nekonome," Krurumu said surprised.

"Did I miss anything?" the teacher asked.

"Quite a bit," Takeshi said as he wiped Ruby's head.


	16. a new semester

The air was warm as Moka walked up to Takeshi who was reading.

"Takeshi, please…" she said in a soft voice getting his attention. "I want you Takeshi,"

The young overlord went a deep red at the mention of that with his mind turning to everything that could happen when a girl says that kind of thing.

"H…hey wait a minute..." he said backing up dropping his book. "What's gotten into Moka?"

"Please hurry…" she said getting in close to him.

"You mean…?"

"Oh, thank you," she said with joy as she extended her fangs and slid them into his neck.

OOOOO

"MOOOKKAAAA!" Kurumu yelled at the vampire as she saw Takeshi wobble looking like a zombie. "You've been sucking Takeshi's blood again, haven't you?!" she looked at the vampire who was looking away blushing. "I don't care if you are a vampire! If he dies of anaemia I will kill you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the vampire cried cowering from the succubus.

"Ahh I'm fine," Takeshi said as he cracked his neck and rubbed it. "Overlordic blood replenishes fast, part of my accelerated healing," the vampire smiled at this as he got a box of newspapers. "Now let's make a move, these newspapers won't deliver themselves. Let's move before classes start,"

OOOOO

The group got set up in no time a all with a stand and the mews papers ready to be handed out. The monster's students came up fast grabbing newspapers left and right surprised at the bravery of the group going to the human world. Within a matter of minutes.

"Yay another popular edition!" Kurumu cried as Takeshi sook one of the boxes.

"We handed almost every one out," he muttered as the succubus tried to hug him while Moka tried to pull her off.

"That makes it all worthwhile!" Yukari said.

Moka managed to pull the succubus off and had a thought. "We should celebrate! Let's have a successful back to school edition party!" she suggested.

"Sounds good!" Kurumu said.

"I'm in," Takeshi agreed as his mind turned to show Ruby was doing.

"What about Gin?" Thundarr asked.

"Oh, that idiot is probably off putting the moves on some girl," the succubus said dismissively. "Don't bother telling him,"

"He's an enemy of woman kind!" Yukari declared before her mind shifted to the part. "I'm gonna have a beer,"

"Yeah that's not going to happen," the Overlord said as he patted the loli witch.

Moka looked at him with a dreamy look thankful that he didn't change too much. Takeshi noticed that she was in deep thought.

"Is something up Moka?" he asked.

"Oh. Nothing!" she defended.

As she said that the sounds of footsteps met their ears. "Weird, you guys actually like each other?" a voice said making them turn to see another student not wearing the standard uniform. "All friendly and stuff… I don't get it," she said.

Almost a second later she appeared in front of Takeshi. "Agh, who are you? and where is your uniform?" he asked as she just stared at him.

"So, you're Takeshi Phoenix," she said talking the lollypop out of her mouth. "Cuter and handsome than I expected," reaching to one side she then grabbed a paper and walked of.

"Who was that?" Moka asked as the girl walked off.

"I have no idea," the young overlord muttered.

"What does she want?" Kurumu asked eyeing the girl as she walked off.

"Whatever," Moka then said dismissively. "Let's just enjoy our party ok?" she said as the bell rang.

OOOOO

With everyone in class the catgirl teacher began to start the lesson. "Good morning everyone!" she said in her normal energetic manor. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation. Now, with no further ado let's start home room!" Takeshi just smiled as the teacher was oblivious to the fact her tail was out again. "First off, welcome to the second semester! Time to choose new class officers! Our school festival happens in our 2nd semester so we need to people to take charge!" It will be one president, one vice president and two secretaries, nominations anyone?"

'Not gonna be me,' Takeshi thought but someone dashed that hope.

"Hey I've got a nomination," said a female voice. "I think Takeshi would make a great class prez,"

It took a moment as everyone looked at her with surprise due to the fact someone was there. "YOU AGAIN? YOUR IN MY CLASS?" the overlord yelled

"Yep," was all the girl said as she sat back down.

'Oh… Shirayuki san… you hardly showed up first semester,' the teacher thought. "Ok then! We have our first candidate!" the teacher declared much to the horror of Takeshi.

"Wha no!" he protested but it was in vain as the rest of the class cheered.

OOOOO

With class over Moka decided to try and cheer Takeshi on. "Congratulations Takeshi," she said at his new 'promotion'.

"I won't do it!" he yelled out making some look over to him. "I'm serious! She's going to have to find another candidate tomorrow,"

"Are you sure? I'd think you'd be a good class president!"

"That's not the point!" he countered. "I've got a lot to do due to my powers. I become class prez!"

"We need to buy snacks!" she then said trying to divert the situation. "For the party!"

"Did you even hear about what I just said?" he asked out loudly.

"You'll do fine!" she countered.

"That's not what I'm saying!" he then lost it and ran off again. "You don't get me!"

OOOOO

He walked back into the classroom and sat at his desk in annoyance.

"Hey congratulations," a voice then said.

He looked to see the girl who volunteered him for the job. "What's your problem?" he yelled getting into her face. "I almost got suck being class president thanks to you! what the big…" he was about to say but she then dived into her bag and held up the day's newspaper.

"I read the paper you passed out this morning," she said in an unemotional tone. "The article you wrote was awesome as usual…" that just confused the overlord even more, "I'm Mizore Shirayuki, your biggest fan,"

OOOOO

Sulking about not being able to clam the situation down Moka decided to get the snacks all by herself. She looked at the sweets that they were selling and wondering what the other might like.

"Why did Takeshi get so bent out of shape?" she asked herself picking up a packet of chocolate sticks. "Right when it seemed he was finally in a better mood too. I was hoping shopping for snacks would be kind of like a date,"

"Shirayuiki," Takeshi said pulling Moka out of her train of thought. "Could you not pull me please?"

Looking over her shoulder she saw the girl who volunteered Takeshi for class president holding on to his arm. But it was clear he didn't like it.

'Takeshi, and that wired girl,' the vampire thought.

"You see I basically missed the first semester. People make me nervous but I always loved the papers Ms Nekonome had delivered to me," she said surprising him. "That's how I got to know your work. See look," she said as she pulled out her book. "I made a scrapbook out of all the papers," she handed it to him with him smiling.

'Why do I get a bad feeling about this?' he thought as he took it and opened it and regretted it.

Inside of the book was clippings of his work but as well as words coming about different aspects of his writings and 'personality'. As well as some lewd and stalkerish comments.

"See?" she asked with a smile. "I wrote down my thoughts about all of your articles,"

'Thoughts? You call these thoughts?'

"I love your work! They are always written from the perspective of the underdog. So compassionate! We're so alike we must be soulmates. You feel the loneliness, too don't you?" she asked.

He didn't say anything as he wasn't too sure what to think.

OOOOO

"A stalker?" Kurumu asked as she and Yukari walked down a corridor.

"Yeah, this girl in Takeshi's class that keeps following him around," the little witch said in annoyance. "Stalkers are scary. At the beginning of las year some girl had a crush on a teacher. Naturally he rejected and she froze him in ice,"

"In ice? That's cold," the succubus muttered. "Meh who cares?" she then said dismissively. "This is more important! Look!" she then showed the little witch a plate of red and white heart shaped biscuits. "I made these special cookies for the party! They are loaded with love potion! When Takeshi eats them, he'll be mine at last!"

"Well aside from the fact he's immune to love potions, it's amazing. You are even scarier than a stalker!" that made the succubus turn to her with a look that could kill.

OOOOO

Moka sat at her desk in the club room with the snacks waiting for the others to come. "Takeshi, where are you?" she asked herself.

Her mind buzzed with the possibilities of what that Shiriyuki girl and Takeshi were doing. The door then opened and she turned with a smile on her face.

"Takeshi?" she said but her eyes fell upon Shiriyuki.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that Takeshi won't be coming," she said with a cold tone.

"Oh, you that girl," Moka said as she got out of her chair.

"I was right, you were following us," the girl approached the vampire. "Can I ask you a question? What are you to Takeshi?" her hands then moved as fast as lighting and wrapped around Moka's neck.

The girl then pushed her onto the table trying to choke the vampire. "What are you doing?"

"You are in my way," Shiriyuki said with a cold calculating tone. "If you weren't around he's be mine! When he's with me he's always thinking of you. I can't take it anymore,"

"BACK OFF!" Thundarr yelled as she came in fast and slammed her fist into the back of Mizore's head only for it to shatter.

"This is just an ice doll," she said. "The real me is with Takeshi," she then pulled away from the vampire and tried attacking the half orc. "Prepare yourselves. For me to attain my heart's desire you must die!"

She swung her hand at the orc but ice shattered against the hardened skin of the orc.

OOOOO

Takeshi slid across the frozen ice surprised at this turn of events.

"I'm not going to let you go," the girl said as she approached the overlord. "Not as long as I control ice,"

An ice figure appeared around him and grabbed on to his arms and legs. "Ahhh hell,"

"Takeshi don't ever leave me…" A cold feeling the filled his leg making him look down to see his leg becoming encased in ice. "If I freeze you, you won't be able to go anywhere. You'll be all mine then, won't you? Takeshi we were meant to be together! We're drawn to each other because we're both on our own. We understand each other as no one else can and warm each other's frozen hearts. You're all I have, that's why I'm going to make you mine. Only mine,"

'Not good, the ice is making me lose feeling in my body!' he thought as he tried to pull away. 'I don't feel alone, I never feel alone!' he thought but didn't say.

"TAKESHI!" a voice then yelled making the ice woman and overlord look up to see the vampire and succubus flying.

"You? you're supposed to be gone!" Mizore yelled.

"NO SUCH LUCK!" Thundarr yelled as she came down with a hammer in hand. "Kurumu showed up in time and we both took down your ice doll,"

Kurumu and Moka flew in close to Takeshi trying to get his hand but Mizore had different ideas. "Stay away from me!" she yelled making the ice catch the two and press them together.

"MOKA! KURUMU!" Thundarr yelled as she jumped and tried to break the ice only for the ice to encase her.

Thankfully the ice broke sending the two skidding across the ice. Mizore walked up to Moka and squatted down.

"Idiot, you think you can keep me from my soulmate?" she asked in a cold tone, more so then normal. "Be a good girl and just…"

She didn't have time to finish as a light erupted from Moka as she became a full vampire. That made the snow woman back up with an angry snarl.

"I don't care what…" she tried to say but was kicked in the gut by the vampire which sent her into a few trees.

The ice melted around them as the group recovered.

"Thanks for that Moka," he said.

"Not a problem stud," she shot back.


	17. girl of the thaw

As day turned to night the last of the after-school clubs poured out of the school with only a few remining to clear up. The last two finished up and went to go change their shoes.

"You got that new film?" one asked.

"Yeah ready and waiting man," the other smiled. "Human's maybe scary and our 'enemies' but they make brilliant films,"

"I cannot disagree," his friend said as the two finished off getting their shoes on and exited the school.

Night approached quickly and the two picked up the pace.

"Dude, we'd better hurry back to the…" one tried to say but the sound of sniffing met their ears.

The two followed the noise to see a girl crouched down on a frozen lake crying.

"Is that a girl over there?" one asked.

"I think so," the other said before calling out to her. "Hey are you okay?"

The girl shot them a look. "Wow she's cute!" one said.

"You alright?" the other asked. "Do you need help?" the girl stood and looked at them.

Seconds later the girl began to cry as the two boys were frozen in ice. "Takeshi!" she cried out.

OOOOO

The teacher's lounge was less active then normal due to a few ongoing lessons. Ren and Nekonome had called Moka and Takeshi to talk to them about Mizore, who had been absent from school.

"You cannot be series guy's!" Takeshi stated. "Us? Visit Shirayuki?"

"She didn't come into t school today so we're a bit concerned about her welfare," Ren said.

"And she was absent from most of the first semester. She shouldn't be missing school that much," Nekonome added. "Which is why you two need to find her and bring her back to class or drag her here if you have to,"

"Or at least take her work to her," Ren said as he handed the two a folder full of work.

The two smiled before tuing to each other and whispered. "What am I going to do?" Takeshi asked. "She was fighting me yesterday!"

"And she hates me so badly she wants to kill me!" Moka mentioned before the thought of what the ice woman will do.

"We're going to get frozen," they both said.

"Ok then," Nekonome said as she took out a piece of paper. "This is her room number, I'll also make sure to give you both a pass to skip classes for today,"

"I have that here," Ren said as he went to his desk and pulled out a pair of passes he handed them both to Moka and Takeshi.

"If she's not in her dorm you'll probably find her at the cliffs gazing into the ocean," she then handed it to Takeshi who looked at his with a glum face. "I'm counting on you, after all you're the class president!"

"WAIT WHAT? WHEN WAS I ELECTED?!" the young overlord yelled while his dad just laughed

"That's good it will teach you some responsibility," he muttered before he was sent flying into a wall.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU OLD MAN!" the young overlord yelled while a few teachers looked on with surprise.

They knew that Takeshi was Ren's son, but they didn't know he used violence against him.

"I will NOT BECOME CLASS PRESIDENT!" he then yelled as another teacher walked in.

"May I speak with you Ms Nekonome?" he asked in a polite manner. "It's about the very same Ms Shiriyuki," that shocked the other's as Ren pulled himself out of the wall.

"Oh Mr Kotubo," Nekome said with surprise. "Do you know what's wrong with Shiriyuki?"

"You haven't heard? Something is quite wrong," he said with a cold voice. "Last night Shiriyuki attacked two of my boys from the football team (Soccer). She left them near death. They're gravely wounded… not only that, she froze them in ice! If they had been found even moments later they would both be dead. As it is, they are in critical condition! This is the second time Ms Shiriyuki's behaviour has led to such consequences. In addition, she's chronically truant. She has turned into a problem student. This school doesn't have the resources to handle her. Our only course is expulsion,"

"Yeah I doubt that given that that kitsune was causing problems left right and centre," Ren added as he joined the conversation.

"Whatever," the sports teacher muttered before his eyes fell on Takeshi. "You must be Takeshi, no matter We'll discuss this later Ms Nekonome in private," he then walked off.

"Dick," Ren muttered before walking off alone.

"Takeshi, Moka," the math teacher called. "A moment are you two causing problems again?" she then moved in close to Takeshi. "Such a bad boy," she said in a surly voice. "Keep playing with fire, and you'll get burened. The other teachers aren't as nice as me, some of them are dangerous,"

'You tried to brainwash me!' Takeshi thought.

"This Mr Kotsubo for one, he's famous for praying on the ladies and hounding students who don't suit his fancy. He already got one student expelled last semester. I wouldn't make an enemy of him,"

"I think we already have," the overlord muttered quietly.

OOOOO

"SHE ALMOST KILLED TWO STUDENTS?" Krurumu asked shocked as Moka and Takeshi finished what they were asked to do. "And they're going to expel her? No way why would she do a think like that?"

"Cause her heart is broken!" Yukari declared. "Takeshi dumped her and she lashed out plain and simple!

That darkened Takeshi's mood. "So, it's my fault?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the succubus said as she pulled the witches cheeks. "The girl was stalking you right?"

The witch tried to say something but it was unintelligible.

"Still, I cannot believe that Shiriyuki would do something like this. It doesn't seem in line with her personality…" Takeshi muttered.

"Believe what you want…" a voice said making the group turned to see the sport's teacher walk up to them. "The fact is she did it,"

"That has yet to be established," Moka said.

"Well the proof is in this notebook. This was dropped at the scene of the crime,"

"Doesn't mean much," Yukari said. "People drop things all the time, she could have just left it there after Takeshi dumbed her,"

"Well I'm sure you understand my justification for reading it. So, it's your turn this time, eh Takeshi? She fell in love last semester too- with a teacher! Naturally her feelings were not reciprocated. She vented her wrath by stalking the object of her affections and freezing him in ice. This resulted in her suspension and now… well you can see what kind of student she is. Tell me, Takeshi, don't you wish she would just disappear? How could she be anything but detrimental to everyone else's education?"

"I can ask the same thing about that kitsune," Takeshi shot back.

"Be honest, you're at the end of your rope, aren't you? You aren't remotely interested in her she sticks to you like glue,"

"Like glue?" he asked and looked around, "I don't see her, do you?"

Kotsubo lip began to twitch with anger as he continued. "I know how you feel, I was the one who was frozen by her. But don't you worry Takeshi, I will personally see to it that Shiriyuki deal with appropriately!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, I would like to investigate this whole situation. Some things back home told me never to take things at face value,"

"Then don't expect me to help," the teacher said before walking off.

"Would never dream of it,"

OOOOO

Walking to the girl's side of the dorm Takeshi sighed. This was never wrecking at best. The rules of the school were clear, and one of them was that no male was to go into the girl's dorm and vice versa. He soon found the room and knocked on it. He waited for a few moments and was about to leave when she answered.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Takeshi," there was a crash so he waited until it stopped. "Mizore, listen I'm just here to talk. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings yesterday, but I'm not planning on dating yet. And I left things a bit messy, can you please forgive me?"

A second later ice claws punched though the door and wall forcing him to jump back and watch as she walked out.

"Wait!" he called trying to stop her. "I'm here to help, they are going to expel you for attacking two guys' yesterday! They are currently in the hospital, I'm just trying to find answers here,"

"Expel me?" she asked as he got up.

"Yeah, look if we can get your side or get you to apologise…" she interrupted.

"Apologise? I didn't do it. Yeah, I popsicled those guys yesterday but I was pissed off ya know? as I realised what I'd done, I melted the ice. They were both totally fine,"

"But that means…" Shiriyuki said nothing as she just created steam and disappeared.

OOOO

The snow woman walked up to the cliffs and looked over at the sea.

"You never change," a voice said "Whenever you're depressed this is where you go," hands then grabbed onto her shoulders.

"MR KOTSUBO!" she yelled

"Careful, watch your step mis Shiriyuki. The winds are strong here, a melancholy girl all alone might take a misstep and fall of the cliff with no questions asked,"

What he said was pretty clear to her making her eyes open wide open. "LET GO!" she yelled and threw the teacher off the cliff.

As he fell he changed and an octopus like tentacle grabbed onto her. "I was just going to scare you a little but now that's not enough! I'll just have to drag you down with me!" he yelled as he increased his weight and pulled Mizore down however she grabbed onto something and held on for dear life. "It's only what you deserve Shiriyuki, you tried to freeze me once. A girl like you will do more as fish food!"

"What choice did I have? I had to protect myself from you!"

"You said you loved me, didn't you? so you shouldn't complain no matter what I tried to do to you," he said licking his lips. "I was just going to have some fun and you had to go all prudish on me. What choice do I have now? Naturally I can't have you spreading rumours about me. You should have stayed away Shiriyuiki!"

"Thank you for your confession!" someone yelled making the two look up to see someone grab onto Mizore's hand.

The two where then thrown up and over onto the cliff once again. Takeshi approached them but before anyone could say anything he charged in and slammed his fist into the teacher's face sending him skidding back.

"You ok?" he asked as he approached the snow woman.

"How did…"

"My friends and dad, they investigated the two in hospital and said that Kotsubo did it. And my dad looked into another matter and found that Kotsubo lied about a few things," he smiled as a tentacle wrapped around his leg. "Oh shit,"

He was then lifted and slammed down into the ground multiple times. "How dare you hit me!"

"LET HIM GO!" Mizore then said as she threw several ice spikes at him.

Several of them hit him and cut some of his tentacles making him let go of Takeshi who stood with no problem. "That hurt," he muttered.

"Such a weak person like could not…" he tired to say but the young overlord grabbed onto one of the tentacles and spun around.

"A paedophile rapist like you has no room to TALK!" Takeshi yelled as he threw the teacher off the cliff.

OOOOO

"Extra, extra, Kostubo to face firing!" Takeshi yelled as he handed out papers with the others.

"Holy shit," one of the students mentioned.

A week had passed since the incident and people were informed about what happened. It was only recently that the newspaper club could hand out the papers about the details. As they finished handing out the last of the papers Mizore walked up.

"Good morning Takeshi," she said surprising them.

"Mizore, you cut your hair? It looks good on you,"

She giggled at that.


End file.
